Shantae and the Perfect Bath
by Zehntacles
Summary: Shantae decides to take on a part time job as a dancer for hire to earn money for her very own bath tub. However her clients turn out to be a very unexpected group.
1. Chapter 1

In the great expanse of the continent of Sequin Land most cities and towns had their very own Guardian Genie in the past. Women with fantastic magical powers that allowed them to perform feats beyond that of normal humans and battle against the various monsters and villains would would terrorize the general populace for their own gain. However due to necessity after battling the great evils of the world the majority of the genies either passed away or returned to their own magical realm, leaving behind only their half-genie offspring. While humans were reliant on themselves now to protect their world from evil threats, a few rare towns were lucky enough to have those half-genies present to protect them from the dark monsters of the world.

At least Shantae thought the town was lucky to have her. She'd managed to not only save her home Scuttle Town more than once but even all of Sequin Land itself from the machinations of villains looking to take control of it. Still she often found her daily life to be very much like that of any regular non-magical human. She had to use her salary as a protector to buy her own food, pay her own rent and get soap to wash her own clothes. Luckily she had her home in the town's lighthouse to look out for trouble but this still didn't give her much space to live in. This day to day existence also meant she had to rent out time to use the city's public bath for her grooming needs.

It wasn't that she disliked her life and she enjoyed her city and the people in it. But out of all the daily chores aside from paying bills she was most bothered by the public bath house. While it was big there wasn't a great amount of space so on a really crowded evening you could barely get enough room to rinse yourself off. In a way it was supposed to be a social gathering spot but sometimes a girl just wanted to relax and soak and you weren't going to get that with so many people in one spot at the most popular times of night to use it. Besides she always felt kind of paranoid that there might be someone spying on her while she was in there. Her clothes didn't leave a lot to the imagination to begin with but still she wanted her privacy.

"Is it so much to ask for one night where I can take a bath in peace?" Shantae complained out loud as she laid back in a huge nest made out of straw that was intended for a large egg in the future. Normally an odd piece of furniture for someone to relax in if it hadn't been inside of her best friend's home.

"This again?" Sky asked as she fed her pet war bird wrench some chopped up meat. The blonde girl was used to having Shantae over when she was home looking after her belongings. Having made her money in both training birds for hunting and fighting along with collecting various rare eggs through Sequin Land. This put her out in the wilderness a lot but she still had to spend some days at home to run her business. It also meant that like Shantae she was often performing very physical activities and while the girls bonded through this it left them both a sweaty, dirty mess by the end of most weeks.

"I mean I'm the town's guardian genie. I'm not asking for a lot here. Just some time to soak in the water, you know? It takes a lot of work to clean up this hair, especially when it's my primary weapon." Shantae said, playing with the end of her long purple pony tail.

"How come you just don't use the late night bath?" Sky asked as she finished feeding Wrench and put his plate away, letting the bird off her gloved forearm and back to his perch.

"Because the last hour for the public bath of the night is for the guys to keep them from waiting outside for the women to leave." Shantae complained.

"No no no, the LATE night bath. The after hours one." Sky corrected and Shantae's pointed genie ears perked up at this suggestion.

"Wait a minute, what late night bath? I thought it closed down after ten?" She asked and Sky came to join her sitting in the oversized nest next to Shantae.

"The one at midnight. The lady that runs the bath house never told you about it before?" Shantae shook her head and Sky just smiled as she continued. "Oh it's the best! Because I come home real late some nights she let me in on it. You have to pay extra because she's staying open later than usual but it's worth it to get that private time in."

"A private late night bath!?" Shantae asked, her eyes practically sparkling. "That's the kind of thing I've been dreaming about! I'd gladly stay up past bed time to get one of those."

"Want to come with me tonight?" Sky asked. "I already set up a reservation for it. I'm sure if you pay too she'd be happy to let you in."

"Really!?" Shantae asked and hugged her friend. "Sky you are the best girl in the whole world!"

"Sure, it would be fun to have you there. Sometimes it's boring at night anyway just by myself you know?"

"Late night bath! Late night bath!" Shantae sang to herself happily. "Oh I can't wait!"

The rest of the day proceeded as it would normally go and thankfully without any pirate attacks or monsters showing up Shantae and Sky had an easy time just relaxing through the hours. So when midnight finally rolled around the girls gathered their things to hit up the bath house well past the normal time anyone would be out. Sure enough the woman running the bath house was waiting for them, taking their payment and giving them exclusive access to the bath. Shantae was doing her best to contain her excitement as she didn't want to act like a fool in front of the lady giving them a special favor.

"I'm going to be back in my private quarters while you two enjoy yourselves." She explained to the girls. The dark haired woman who's outfit seemed to be made entirely of blue towels waved to them as she retreated into her own room, leaving Shantae and Sky to undress themselves.

"Say, did you ever get her name?" Shantae asked as she wiggled her hips out of her pants.

"Actually no, now that I think about it. Everyone just calls her the Bath Lady. We should probably ask sometime." Sky agreed and began the process of removing the various wraps and cloths she kept around her body. While they might have looked like their outfits revealed a lot of skin there were many small intricate details they included to try and appear their best. Once every piece of clothing, accessory and jewelry was removed the girls crept into the hot water and let out a sigh together. "Finally!"

"This is the beeeeeeeest." Shantae said as she dipped all the way into the water past her head. Pulling her head back out she sat on the built in seat under the water and enjoyed the soak. "Thank you so much for bringing me along, Sky."

"Any time. We should make this a regular thing we do for ourselves."

"I agree! Now I'll be able to shampoo my hair in peace without having to rush through because it's too crowded."

"Oh, I'll help. If I do yours will you do mine?"

"That sounds fair." The girls agreed and Shantae produced the bottle of shampoo she'd need to wash her hair. Considering how much she usually had to use to clean the whole thing she didn't do it all the time but this was a special occasion. Having it applied to her hair and sitting down Sky stood behind her and lathered it up. The feeling of fingers against her scalp and through her long strands was like heaven. "I'm so happy right now!"

"Heh, glad you're enjoying this so much." Sky said as she worked at the long purple hair before her. "You know I have to admit, I'm a little jealous of what you've got here."

"Jealous of what?" Shantae asked confused.

"All this hair. It's so pretty and long. I could only dream of having hair like this. I've gotta keep it wrapped up all the time for when I'm out in the wilderness working with my birds."

"You shouldn't be jealous though, your head wrap and hood look good on you. Besides people can see the blonde hair you let poke through."

"Yeah but it's nothing like all of this." Sky said as she ran her fingers all the way through Shantae's hair, making the half-genie coo in delight at the feeling.

"Well it's a pain to manage really. If I'm not cleaning junk out of it here I have to use a barrel of water at home and hold my head over it. I'd probably wrap it up too if I didn't need it."

"Guess that's easier. Be a shame to not show all of this off every day." Sky complimented and Shantae felt a little embarrassed at the kind words. "Okay, I think that does it."

"Your turn!" Shantae said as the girls switched positions, Sky getting her hair wet to be shampooed as well. Her long blonde hair free of its wrappings and the girl enjoying the pampering herself. "You really shouldn't be jealous you know. Your hair is really pretty when you let it out. Has a great color too.

"Thanks. Sometimes I wonder if it's too plain though."

"Nah, it looks beautiful!" Shantae reassured her. "How come you seem so worried about this stuff anyway?"

"I dunno, I guess maybe that... seeing you like this kinda makes me realize I'm plain looking."

"Seeing me like this?" Shantae asked confused.

"Well yeah you've got all that pretty hair and you're really good looking. Not to mention being an exotic half-genie with those dancing hips."

"I don't think anyone really sees me that way..." Shantae said trying not to sound insecure. "I mean you're a lot more of a capable lady than me. You've got a job that doesn't pay like dirt and you're a lot more womanly in figure too."

"Guys tell me I smell like a barn." Sky complained.

"Well... they're jerks then!" Shantae blurted out in response which got a laugh out of both of them. After a rinse with a bucket Sky's hair was cleaned out as well and the two girls relaxed into the bath water together. The gentle current of the water flowing into the bath and out the drain pulling the locks of their hair in a similar direction as they soaked in the heat. "Hey Sky, are you really worried about guys not liking you?"

"Hm? Well... I guess sometimes. Even if I'm more 'womanly' in figure I kind of act like a tomboy too, y'know. Always fighting bad guys and exploring."

"But I think those things are what make you great." Shantae said with a smile. "You're brave and strong. Smart too!" Sky blushed at all the compliments and tried not to get flustered.

"Thanks. If that's the case then you should have guys knocking down your door. You're the bravest and strongest girl I've ever met."

"Well that's not really that special, I'm just doing my job." Shantae said. "That's expected of a guardian genie right? And I've been fired like four times already."

"Then re-hired almost right after. That's just cause our mayor is a dope." Sky said with a scoff thinking of how much the rotund official of the city had caused them trouble in the past. "You're a gem, don't let anyone tell you different. Plus you got those sexy dance moves."

"I just dance for magic. And fun sometimes. It's pretty easy."

"I couldn't do it." Sky admitted.

"Sure you could!" Shantae argued. "Anyone can if they want to try."

"I dunno..."

"Okay, right here and now I'll show you. Stand up." Shantae said and stood in the bath.

"R-right now!? Here!?" Sky asked embarrassed.

"Why not? It's just the two of us and we rented the bath to ourselves. Might as well."

"Well... okay." Sky admitted and stood in the bath as well. "Don't get upset if I'm bad at it though."

"If you're having fun there is no bad dancing. Now let's start from the top." Despite being thigh deep in water Shantae was able to still move her body in ways that were rather mesmerizing to watch. Sky did her best to copy her but found her coordination wasn't quite as up to par with Shantae's in body movement. She managed to get the hip shaking down but anything else beyond that threw her off her game. After a few simple silly motions they both agreed to give it a break, Sky panting hard from trying this in the steaming water.

"Wow! That was... more difficult than I thought." Sky said sitting down.

"I thought you did just fine." Shantae said sitting next to her with a bright smile, not seeming to be tired at all.

"Thanks. But um... what do you do about... y'know, your girls shaking." Sky asked as she held down one of her breasts to accent her point.

"Well... you kind of just... let them go with the flow." Shantae admitted bashfully. "And make sure you wear a top that keeps them more in than out."

"See, braver than me." Sky said with a smile. "Though with dance moves like that you could probably earn some extra money entertaining at parties and celebrations."

"Use my dancing for entertainment?" Shantae contemplated, while she was thinking Sky scooted closer to her and leaned on Shantae to relax herself, still a little out of breath. Shantae leaned back against her as well, finding the contact comforting. "I never thought of that before."

"I bet any place would be thrilled to have you there. You're an expert at it after all." Sky suggested.

"Wow, I wonder if I could? I could actually make some money to buy more clothes if I did that!" Shantae thought happily, her friend smiling at her enthusiasm. Under the water Sky took Shantae's hand in hers and the girls gripped them together, enjoying the support each was giving the other. Some time passed in the water and Shantae considered getting out before they overstayed their welcome for the night but Sky spoke before she could.

"Hey Shantae, have you ever kissed anyone?" The blonde woman asked and Shantae's eyes opened wide at the question.

"Wh-what!? I mean... where is this coming from!?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well... no, I haven't." Shantae admitted with some embarrassment. "Honestly, I've never even been on a date."

"I haven't either... not really anyway. I got coffee with a guy once and that ended in disaster."

"Yeah." Shantae recalled with Sky's unfortunate luck with the one guy she'd met in the past that had agreed to date her. "Why did you ask though."

"Well I was just thinking when I was watching you dance that... since neither of us have before... do you want to try?"

"Try... kissing!?" Sky nodded. "Each other!?" Sky nodded again. "While we're naked!?"

"That would be the whole situation, yeah." Sky said. "If you don't want to that's okay."

"Well... I mean I just... how come you want to?" Shantae asked, not really sure how to answer but for some reason telling her no didn't come to mind right away.

"Because we should know how to do it before we go on a date, right?"

"But isn't it kind of dirty to like... kiss each other if we're not dating?" Shantae asked innocently.

"Not if it's for practice. Besides how can it be dirty if we're in a bath?"

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Shantae relented against such air tight logic. The two girls sat up from where they were and faced each other. "So we just... lean in?"

"I guess so." Sky agreed and the two girls leaned forward, kissing each other on the lips for a moment before separating. "So... that's it?"

"It didn't really feel like anything special." Shantae admitted, not disliking it but not feeling anything odd either.

"Want to try again?" Sky suggested and the leaned in close to each other once more. This time letting the kiss linger for longer as they got used to the feel of each other's lips. Shantae felt Sky's hand rest on her hip and it made her jump but not pull away, instead they let it linger longer before breaking apart.

"Umm... okay. That felt like something." Shantae admitted with a blush.

"Yeah... like a lot of something." Sky agreed. "Do you want to... try some more?"

"Well do we have time?" Shantae asked looking at the door of the Bath Woman's private room.

"We have lots of time." Sky assured her and Shantae could feel her heart pounding but this was kind of exciting. She'd never done anything like this with anyone before and she did trust Sky. "I think I know a better way to do it too."

"How's that?" Shantae asked and Sky guided Shantae over to her, having her sit on her lap so they were facing each other. It was a much more intimate pose than she'd been expecting and Shantae couldn't hide her embarrassment. "Is this really something people do together?"

"I read it in a romance novel once." Sky said. "Just try it and see."

"Well, okay. Just for practice." Shantae said as if that somehow made everything okay. Though she had to admit this position let them kiss much more intimately with her hands resting on Sky's shoulders. Sky's own hands resting on Shantae's hips as the two of them continued to press their lips together. She didn't notice it at first but soon Sky's hands hand slide over her behind and then her lips parted, Sky's tongue pushing against Shantae's lips to kiss her more deeply. Not knowing how to react Shantae let her do so, her own tongue being played with by her friend who she felt was much more experienced than herself in all of this.

Sky reached up and pulled one of Shantae's hands down over her breast, the half-genie girl feeling the handful she got when her palm rested against her chest. Her other hand did the same and she could feel Sky moan a little into the kiss. Not really sure what to do she just kept her hands gripping and kneading at Sky's breasts, her friend seeming to enjoy the attention as she rubbed her own hands over Shantae's behind. Her body was getting warmer and it wasn't just the steam from the bath that was causing her to feel this way. When her mouth finally pulled away from Sky's her hands stayed where they were and the two girls looked into each other's eyes.

"Sky... should we... be doing this?" Shantae asked but felt it was hard to pull away from her.

"Why not, you like how it feels, right?" Sky asked and moved in to kiss her neck, the small peck on that part of her skin making Shantae shiver from head to toe. "Wow, you've got a sensitive spot here."

"No one's ever kissed me there before!" Shantae admitted and Sky gave her another kiss, Shantae letting out a little moan she couldn't hide. "Isn't this more than practice?"

"Maybe... but I'd like more." Sky admitted and nuzzles Shantae's neck. "Sometimes you just want more, y'know. It sucks being single all the time. So why not just..." She kissed Shantae's neck again, the half-genie girl barely able to fight against the intimate contact. "I really feel like I need more." Her hand slide around from Shantae's behind, going over her thigh slowly and touching between her legs. Shantae gave out a little shocked cry at the touch but didn't pull away. "Do you want it too?"

It wasn't like she hadn't explored her own body before. Every girl had to at some point or another if they were even slightly interested in sex. Though she never considered doing it with another woman, let alone her best friend. Still if it had to be any girl Sky was probably the one she wanted it with. The person she trusted most. So she nodded her head and Sky kissed her on the lips again, guiding her friend out of the tub. Laying out her towel on the tile of the bath house she kissed Shantae deeply again before guiding her to sit. "What are we going to do?" Shantae asked in a hazy state.

"I want to practice more of those hip moves you showed me." Sky admitted with a blush as she took Shantae's hand in hers and sat across from her. Spreading their legs and pressing their hips together they began to grind their pussies into each other. The pressure against each other felt good and their skin was soft and wet from the bath and their own excitement. Shantae already knew how to make it even better as she anchored her leg and foot to allow her hips to move in a rhythmic fashion against her friend.

"Oh wow!" Shantae said as they kept a firm grip of each other's hands to keep pulling closer. Sky trying to mimic Shantae's movements but unable to keep up at the same pace. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard feeling the pleasure of having themselves grinding their sensitive parts together. She noticed Sky's breasts shook more than her own as they moved and Shantae picked up the pace of her lower body to watch her friend jiggle in amusement. "This is a lot better than when I do it by myself."

"Nngh!" Despite it being her suggestion Sky seemed unable to keep up as easily. She was gripping onto Shantae's hand hard as she panted deeply, tongue hanging out and enjoying the friction and pressure her friend was applying to her. Seeing how much she seemed to be having fun Shantae changed the rhythm and speed of her hip movements a few times to keep Sky off balance, the girl moaning through each change of pace. "You're... incredible!" Was all she was able to manage through the grinding, her fingers holding onto Shantae's hands for her life. When her half-genie friend suddenly moved at a much faster pace Sky wasn't able to keep her grip any longer as the climax that passed through her body made her shake and fall back onto her towel.

She liked watching Sky feel good. There was something really beautiful about her friend being so lost in the moment. Shantae didn't want to be left out though so she scooted herself closer to sky and hugged her arms around her leg, gripping it against her chest as she continued to rub herself against Sky's pussy. Through the passionate grinding she caught Sky playing with her own breasts, watching Shantae use her until finally coming to her own climax. Hugging her leg hard Shantae rubbed herself against Sky's body until she felt the climax pass, letting her go and also resting on the towel of the bath house floor. They laid in a heap of their own passion before finally pulling themselves up onto their knees and exchange a friendly kiss on the lips.

Another fast washing later the two girls were back into their normal clothing and thanking the Bath Lady at the door of her establishment for allowing them such a wonderful time tonight. She assured them it was fine and if they wanted to set up another appointment in the future just to let her know. Despite the somewhat awkward events of tonight Sky and Shantae hugged each other tightly and said their good byes, both heading in the direction of their own homes. As Shantae walked back to her lighthouse she started to ponder about a lot of things. Not just the fact that she'd just had sex for the first time with her best friend, but that she was told she was both attractive enough and a good enough dancer that she could make money on the side that way. Minus the sex part of course, she wasn't really looking to do THAT all over again with clients for hire.

"Maybe... Maybe if I did a side job like that I could earn a lot of money! Not just for new clothes but maybe I could get my own private bath tub!" That would solve all her bathing problems right there. In fact if she got a big enough one both her and Sky could use it in the privacy of her own home. "I think I just figured out what to do with my time between pirate attacks."

So fixated on her new goal was Shantae that she didn't notice the third person exiting the bath house that night. A blue haired boy with a yellow bandana who her and Sky would have been very familiar with had they caught him sneaking around this time of night.

"Coast is clear." The bath woman said to her other client as he walked out. "Well didn't you get a show tonight, Bolo."

"I uh... I wasn't really expecting all that." Bolo admitted.

"I really should charge you to keep this a secret. Having you pay me to let you peep on pretty girls is one thing but getting a show like that should cost you extra."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on, don't got telling on me! If Sky and Shantae found out I'd seen them doing that they'd murder me and drop my body in the ocean!" Bolo pleaded. "I didn't know it would turn out this way!"

"Hmmm... I suppose that's a fair point. Very well, keep my secret and I'll keep your secret. Just make sure you have the money the next time you want to visit." The bath woman said with an evil smile, having collected four times her normal rate tonight from her three clients all together.

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go... take care of something."

"I'm sure you do, have a good night." The bath woman waved to him as Bolo went to process his "feelings" at home about what he'd spied on tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of Scuttle Town there was a bulletin board where anyone that desired to leave an announcement, public notice or advertisement was allowed to put up their flyer so that the whole town could see it. Often it went unused as the town didn't have much to advertise aside from a store announcing a sale to move their products or someone passing through looking to sell their wares. Even if there was information to be given to the townsfolk on decisions made the mayor rarely took the time to write anything out. Much less enforce it if it was some sort of law or practice he was asked to implement. So there was plenty of space for Shantae to hang her own flyer up for everyone to see.

"There!" She said and wiped her brow from all the hammering as she put the tool back on the small shelf attached to the board. "All done, what you think?" Shantae asked as she turned to Sky and Bolo to show off her flyer.

"Well it looks nice." Sky said, reviewing the paper which had information on how to get in contact with the half-genie guardian for dancing entertainment. Along with an hourly rate to pay for a show and a simple but effective little drawing of Shantae herself that she'd made to catch people's eyes. "But do you really think anyone will go for it?"

"What do you mean?" Shantae asked looking the paper over again. "I worked really hard to make this look nice."

"No it's not that it doesn't look nice. But do you think anyone will hire you knowing that... y'know..." Shantae had a confused expression, unable to understand what Sky might be trying to get at. Bolo however was easily more blunt with his thoughts.

"I guess you do have a reputation of getting attacked by pirates a lot." He expressed.

"Oh that's not a big deal. That's just part of my job as a guardian genie. This here is a side job, totally unrelated to all the stuff with pirates and barons and monsters." Despite her confidence Sky and Bolo didn't look totally convinced and Sky tried to bring it up before Bolo to soften the blow.

"I just don't want you to get disappointed if no one gets a hold of you because they're worried about all the stuff you've done in the past." Sky expressed but Shantae wasn't deterred and looked as excited as ever.

"Nah, it'll be fine. All I have to do is wait for those requests to come in. After one person gets to see my dancing in action I bet they'll all be dying to book me for other places." Shantae replied with total confidence. "Should we get lunch? I'm gonna need a lot of energy coming up this week." Filled with both confidence and the thoughts of her new bathtub just a few jobs out of reach Shantae and her friends set off on their quest to find a lunch that would fill them up at a reasonable price.

As they all departed no one noticed the small black figure of a Tinkerbat peek its head around a large vase as it awaited the trio to depart. Sneaking outward the dark magic creature looked over the paper that Shantae had just spent time posting up on the board before it. Reading carefully with yellow eyes the little monster leaped up and pulled the paper off the board in one quick motion, running off out of Scuttle Town and towards the ocean where a familiar ship was docked.

Shantae woke up the next day with a loud yawn and sleepy eyes. It was early yet but she was excited to check the mail and see if any requests had come in. Still in her pajamas Shantae walked outside of her lighthouse home to see the little red flag on her mailbox stuck in the upward position to signify there was a letter inside. "Oh boy, I actually got a reply! So long as it's not another one of those chain letters or a scam to try and get me on a fake cruise or something." Heading over to the mail box Shantae opened it up to find that the envelope didn't look at all like the normal junk mail and in fact seemed to be hand written instead of printed. "Yes! This has to be what I was waiting for!"

Opening the letter up Shantae read the details inside. Indeed it was a response to her listing for entertainment at a party. Though something struck her as odd about the job. "That's weird, it says they want me to show up all the way out in the Baron Desert. I didn't think there were any towns out that way." It was unusual for anyone to be out that far away from civilization but maybe it was some kind of traveling caravan that needed some entertainment on the road? She didn't really bother to question how they would have gotten word about her side job from Scuttle Town all the way out there but hey work was work. All of it one step closer to her own personal bath tub. So Shantae got herself dressed and cleaned up to head out for her first part time job, letting her uncle Mimic know where she'd be before setting off.

Traveling through the desert was hot but nothing that Shantae hadn't dealt with before. She just hoped she wasn't too sweaty and tired by the time she arrived at the destination to be able to put on a show, hoping the at least had some sort of tent or covering for her to work under. After proceeding for a while Shantae started to wonder if she got the directions wrong, thankfully there were some people near by for help. Approaching one of the men she'd stumbled onto Shantae pulled out her letter to have a reference. "Excuse me?" The man looking up from what appeared to be some large metal cannon he was tinkering with. "Do you happen to know where this address is located?"

"Well let's see here Missy." The man in what Shantae could now tell was some sort of blue army uniform said as he looked over the letter. "Oh right, all you gotta do is head this way all the way to the biggest tent in the back. Can't miss it."

"Oh, thanks a bunch! I was worried I was getting lost."

"Oh no, thank you. Glad to see you made it safely."

"Uh... you too?" Shantae said, confused why he'd be thanking her but not giving it much thought. She just wanted to get to where she could rest for a little bit before having to put on a show. Heading deeper into what looked like a camp Shantae could see more and more men around her wearing blue military outfits that she swore looked familiar but just couldn't place it at the moment. Making her way to the back there was indeed one tent that was bigger than the others and Shantae entered it glad to be out of the sun. "Uh, hello? I was looking for the person that sent this letter for the entertainer?"

"Oh, great! You showed up." A familiar voice said from the back of the tent. "Wasn't sure if you'd actually answer the request."

"Wait a minute, I know you!" As Shantae's eyes began to adjust to the darker tent she was able to make out the tall figure in the blue jacket and helmet. His identity all the more obvious by the one giant eye he had in place of the normal two you'd see in Sequin Land. "Ammo Baron!"

"Yep, that's my name." The Ammo Baron said with a proud smile. Though it dropped when Shantae fell into a fighting stance as she was preparing for combat.

"So this was all some sort of trap you set for me was it? What, trying to take over Scuttle Town again while I'm here?"

"Hmm, y'know that's actually a pretty clever plan. I should recruit you as a strategist for our army."

"Uh, actually please forget I mentioned it." Shantae said, feeling embarrassed she gave him a good bad idea. "So if you're not here to trick me then why did you send this letter?"

"Well I'm here to hire you for a gig. That's what your poster said wasn't it?" The Ammo Baron asked confused as Shantae looked dumbfounded.

"You... you really just want me here for a show?"

"Well yeah, the men could use something to lift their spirits. I figure a little dancing girl in the camp would certainly pick them up on their feet. A few of the boys even broke out their instruments to give you some music to work with."

"Wow I guess I just... didn't think this was legit. Sorry to doubt you." Shantae said feeling embarrassed she almost attacked her first customer.

"Nah, it's all good! Though how you made it all the way through camp without thinking about that just now is a little strange." Ammo Baron commented which just made Shantae feel more like a ditz so she decided not to respond to that. Heading out of the tent the Ammo Baron lead her to the center of camp where a little stage was set up. Thankfully there was a cloth cover put up over it to allow Shantae to work in the shade and her little band of soldiers with their instruments ready were prepared for the show. "Alright then, we got a canteen of water if you need it. It said you charged by the hour so just let me know when you're done and I'll pay it up."

"O-okay..." Shantae said completely surprised by how polite he was being. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Don't mention it, lot better than having you smacking my tanks around with that hair of yours. Be sure to give my men a good show!" The Ammo Baron said and left to go do whatever it was he'd been doing before. After getting a quick drink and introducing herself to the little band next to her they agreed on a song she could work with and Shantae got on stage to begin.

As things got started it was a little slow. For the first couple minutes when Shantae began there were only a few people who came to see her dancing. Despite having nerves that maybe she wasn't really drawing in anyone with her skills her dedication paid off in the end and the crowd was slowly growing larger as time past, people coming and going from their work to see the exotic dancing genie in their midst. After nearly an hour of going strong Shantae and the band decided they needed a break, the girl even getting a few compliments from the men as they passed by while she was resting. Feeling revitalized by the positive reception she really gave it her all into the second hour of her show. Even the Ammo Baron himself coming by now to watch as Shantae tried to work in as many unique dancing moves as she could muster. After two hours when she was finally done the half-genie was given applause and felt like she was on top of the world.

She also felt sweaty, tired and ready to take a nap. Thanking her temporary band for their help Shantae sat on stage and finished off her canteen of water, letting out a hot breath. "I could go for a cool dip in a big lake right about now."

"Got a work out in there, dancing girl?" A girl's voice spoke up and Shantae looked up to see the only two female members of Ammo Baron's army that she knew of standing near her.

"Twitch? And Vinegar." The two blondes in blue skirts and helmets stood near by with devious smiles. Twitch was the shorter of the two and wore big goggles over her eyes while Vinegar was taller and had some sort of pink war paint on her face below her eyes. "I didn't think you two were watching too."

"Well we had to come by and see what the half-genie was up to." Vinegar said. "Turns out you're pretty good at what you do. Didn't expect a show like that." Shantae was caught off guard by the compliments but still appreciated them.

"Oh, well thank you! I tried my best." She said while smiling proudly.

"So me and Twitch were thinking, you looked like you got pretty warmed up even in the shade. Did you want to hit the showers with us?" Now that invitation wasn't what Shantae expected at all. In the past these girls had been her enemies and while everyone seemed friendly right now she wasn't sure if this part might not be a trap.

"Um... I dunno. I was think I'd just hit the bath house when I got home." Shantae said feeling unsure.

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Twitch said with a smile. "We've got a shower just over the sand dune there. When it's us girls the boys know to stay away. Or else." Twitch said holding up her oversized revolver in her hands. "They wouldn't dare get close to us."

"Besides you have to pay for the baths in town right?" Vinegar added. "Here you can use the showers for free." They were making good arguments and Shantae didn't want to seem rude after everyone had been so polite to her. Reluctantly she decided this was the smart decision.

"Alright, you talked me into it. Not having to dip into the money I just earned does sound nice." Shantae agreed and the other girls nodded in return, leading the way. It was later in the day than when she started but the sun was still out to be sure and shining down bright from the sky. As the three ladies walked over the sand dunes the showering area came into sight, though it was a little less than what she was expecting. "This is where you guys get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, pretty nice right?" Vinegar said happily. The showers weren't exactly what Shantae expected. In fact there wasn't much to them at all. It was mostly just several barrels of water underneath a large square rock with tile over the top of it. Through the stone square were several lined up metal poles that had shower heads shooting off in different directions. There were two sides of the area that were covered by sheets that were held up with more metal bars but the largest parts were completely exposed.

"I don't know about this." Shantae said starting to feel more nervous here than on stage. "Anyone passing by could see us."

"And we can see them." Twitch said. "So when they do show up, I don't miss." The girl smiled holding up her gun, then placed it down on some nearby benches and began to undress. It was true the only way to see into the showering area was to crawl over one of the many surrounding sand dunes and you'd likely spot them before they could get a good view. Sighing and giving in Shantae began to undress as well and placed her clothes and belongings in a box that was there to hold the soldier's uniforms while they got cleaned up.

"Alright, let's get clean." Vinegar handed Shantae some soap on a rope and climbed the small steps up to get to the shower area. Twitch followed along confidently and Shantae did another look around before joining the girls. The tile beneath her feet was a little warm but there were mats over it to make it cooler to stand on. "We made the boss get these for us."

"Yeah, I was getting tired of burning my feet every time I wanted to get clean." Twitch said and started the water up on one of the faucets sticking out of a metal pole. Vinegar did the same from another faucet under the same pole and the two girls began to wash themselves. Shantae deciding it would be better to finish sooner than later reached out to a pole of her own but was stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Um... I was going to shower." Shantae said.

"No no, we don't each get to use a pole for ourselves. That would be a waste of water from each barrel. We've got enough room to share." Twitch explained and Shantae sighed, getting closer to the girls and turning on one of the four shower heads sticking out of their pole for herself. The water was warm but still cooled her down some and Shantae began to use the soap to clean herself off. Really this wasn't any weirder than sharing the public bath so she decided to relax and let the water flow over her body and down her hair. She was letting herself get lost in the moment until she felt hands touching her hair from behind her. Looking back she saw Vinegar stroking her hair under the water.

"You sure have some impressive locks on you." Vinegar said as she ran her fingers through it.

"Um...thank you. It's kind of necessary for my main job." Shantae said feeling a little uncomfortable having a girl she didn't know very well outside of as an enemy touching her.

"Still it's got amazing length. I could never have anything this long for my job." Vinegar said and let her fingers ride up onto Shantae's scalp and massage her head. It felt nice but she was still a little nervous.

"That's too bad... you know you don't have to-"

"I guess these are for your job too, huh?" Twitch said as she put her hands on Shantae's hips and got in front of her.

"E-excuse me!?" Shantae asked surprised by the shorter blonde girl moving in front of her.

"Like you have to do all those hip swinging moves for that magic stuff too, right?"

"I guess that's right. Um if you could take your hands off of-" Shantae began but felt another body get closer behind her.

"I bet you could use some help scrubbing your back." Vinegar said and began rubbing her soap along Shantae's back and shoulders.

"Oh! Uh n-no! No I'm actually pretty capable of-"

"Well I guess I should wash her front." Twitch said with a sly grin as she began to rub her soap up and down the front of Shantae's body.

"Wait a second, I didn't ask for any of this!" Shantae complained suddenly finding herself sandwiched between the two girls who seemed very intent on keeping her in place.

"Consider it a special service." Vinegar said, giving Shantae's behind a little squeeze and making the girl yelp in surprise.

"Besides we do this for each other all the time. Girls have to watch each other's backs. And wash them too." Twitch said and put a hand on Shantae's breast as her other one continued to scrub along her body. Shantae struggled a little but felt held in place by her shower buddies.

"We don't... need to do this." Shantae said, gulping as she felt their hands all over her now. Briefly reminded of her night in the bath with Sky. Though that was with someone she trusted, these two girls were not people she was even normally on friendly terms with.

"C'mon now, consider it a special favor." Vinegar said and Shantae felt a hand slip under her ass and between her legs. "It's not like we get another girl to join us every day you know."

"Yeah, besides your getting this for free too." Twitch said as she began to massage Shantae's breasts in her hands. The half-genie girl panting hard as she felt herself touched in areas she hadn't welcomed but enjoyed feeling a touch in.

"This wasn't supposed to be how today went..." Shantae complained a little as the girls moved in closer, Twitch licking her left ear and Vinegar nibbling lightly at her right. "Ahh! Wait... n-n-not that!"

"Wow, she's got a real sensitive spot." Twitch said with a grin as she continued lick along Shantae's ear up to the tip of it as she gently massaged the half genie's breasts in her fingers, thumbs gently teasing at her nipples.

"Even her ears are cute too. Must be nice having a half-genie body." Vinegar admired and sucked on the tip of Shantae's ear while her free hand rubbed gently between her legs. Shantae could feel her body shivering at getting weaker at all the touching, wanting to protest but enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Please... please..." Shantae panted between breaths but couldn't get all the words to come out of her mouth.

"Sounds like she's asking for it, Twitch." Vinegar said with a small laugh. "Want to give her one of your special deep cleanings?" The fingers teasing between her legs left her, Shantae both thankful they were gone and unfortunately missing their touch all at once. But she found herself suddenly held up in a full nelson hold with Vinegar's fingers locked behind her neck.

"Hold on a second!" Shantae said finding herself unable to escape. "What's this special cleaning?"

"Jeez will you relax?" Twitch said sounding almost annoyed as she got on her knees. "She looks this pretty but acts like such a prude while we're having fun."

"I'm sure she'll loosen up after this." Vinegar said confidently, though Shantae tried to escape and found she was held tight. "Just hold still and enjoy the fun."

"None of this is fun!" Shantae said. "You guys are taking advantage of meEEEE!" Shantae let out a loud squeal feeling two fingers slip inside of her pussy. Shivering she went slack in Vinegar's arms who kept her held up on her feet.

"Wow she's really wet down here." Twitch said amused. "Don't think it's from the shower either." Before Shantae could say another word she felt the girl's mouth over her pussy, spread apart by Twitch's fingers as she licked inside. Shantae closed her eyes and mouth tightly to try and ignore what was happening but the feeling was far too intense for her to just forget.

"You sure are a sensitive one. Performer on stage and in bed, huh?" Vinegar asked and licked Shantae's ear again, making the girl moan from the stimulation in both places. Whispers in her ear between the teasing of her sensitive spot. "Twitch is really good, I know first hand. So you should feel grateful to get this favor from her." Shantae was going to argue but winced when the tip of her ear was taken into Vinegar's mouth again. Meanwhile her legs were being pushed apart by Twitch and Shantae was doing little to fight it anymore.

Twitch pulled one of Shantae's legs up over her shoulder and Shantae went along with it, her head leaning back and her body not fighting anymore. After the long walk through the desert and the dancing she was already tired and this was sapping the last of the fight she had in her. It was embarrassing but she curled her leg around Twitch's head as she felt herself get closer, the other girl using her fingers now as she licked. "Looks like it's getting exciting." Vinegar said as she kept a hold of Shantae, her hands moving out from behind her neck and over her breasts now to play with them as Shantae leaned on her for support.

Shantae's hand moved out to hold onto the shower pole near her and the other clumsily gripping Twitch's head for support. Her whole body shaking as she felt her orgasm shudder through her and took hard gasps at the feeling of release. To the other girls credit they never ceased to keep up with her, Vinegar keeping her supported while Twitched licked her way through through all of Shantae's climax. When they were done Vinegar slowly lowered Shantae onto the tile floor where all three girls sat under the water that was raining down on them. The half-genie breathing heavily and leaning against the pole for support with the other two girls at her side.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Vinegar asked.

"Hey, you should see if the boss will hire you again. I bet we could get even more time to play together." Twitch said with a cute giggle.

"Nngh..." Shantae mumbled. "This wasn't in the agreement."

"Nope." Vinegar said. "But it was fun, right?" Both girls kissed Shantae on her cheeks in a way that almost felt comforting and made her blush. "Take it easy on us next time we invade your town, okay?"

Just like that the girls helped Shantae back to her feet and clean herself off once again, even being nice enough to help her down the steps and back to where she could get changed. While Twitch and Vinegar seemed completely fine with everything as it had passed Shantae couldn't help but feel dizzy. Good and stress free, but dizzy as if she'd just woken up from some crazy dream. As they walked back to camp none of them seemed to pay any mind to the telescope on a far off sand dune that was hidden underneath a sandy covered blanket.

"Heh, those girls are something else." The Ammo Baron grinned to himself after getting an extra show on top of the sexy dancing that Shantae had provided for his men earlier. "Worth every jewel I paid to all three of them. Best investment I've made since getting those custom cannons meant for wrecking orphanages." You wouldn't expect it but those buildings were surprisingly sturdy, he guessed since kids were like little forces of destruction themselves. "Though I gotta say, I'm surprised you were okay with this." Ammo Baron said looking to his left where a pair of binoculars were hiding under another sand colored blanket.

"What's the problem with it? I paid you to be here." Bolo said.

"Yeah I know just... isn't that girl your friend?"

"She didn't get hurt. If she was going to get hurt I would have stopped you guys."

"But spying on her in the shower is just fine?"

"Listen when your around girls like her every day sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to get by."

"Well, fine by me. Not like I didn't get something out of it. We got some time yet before they're clear from spotting us coming back to camp. C'mon kid, I'll show you how to shoot a rifle other than the one you got in your pants."


	3. Chapter 3

Shantae groaned as she tossed and turned in bed, eventually getting up to greet the day since she couldn't quite get back to sleep. The sun was out but Shantae wasn't so interested in getting out to meet it after her last job at the Ammo Baron's camp. She still didn't understand how he even heard about her part time gig but after the long trip there and back, not to mention the exercise in between, she felt it was owed to her to be a little bit lazy today. Yawning loudly and getting up Shantae opened her door to see the little red flag pointed upward on her mailbox. "Huh... didn't think I'd get any mail today." Trudging out the door Shantae opened the mailbox to find a single letter inside, this one looking hand written. "Did I really get another job offer?"

Taking the letter inside and grabbing some fruit for breakfast out of her pantry Shantae read the letter over. Despite the envelope being hand written the inside was typed as if someone had used a typewriter. It simply read that she was requested to come to the factory by the Sequin Swamps. No signature or anything else to indicate what for or who the client might be. Shantae flipped the letter over but didn't find any more information on the back. Taking a bite of her apple she pondered it over.

"I am tired from yesterday... buuuut I did get paid pretty well for the last job." Shantae looked at the vase she'd been storing her gems in to buy her coveted personal bath tub. Filled with her recent earnings but no where near to the top where she needed it. "Guess I could do another one without much problem. Maybe the factory owner wants to entertain his workers for a party or something?" Finishing off her breakfast Shantae got dressed and put herself together for another performance. Soon she was heading out of Scuttle Town again looking to collect more gems. It was just unfortunate that she had no idea where this factory in the swamps was.

Usually while adventuring to stop evil-doers Shantae didn't have to think much about her appearance. She didn't want to be dirty or sweaty but it was part of the job when you're fighting evil. Since this side gig required her to look her best it made traversing through territory like a swamp all the more difficult. Instead of charging through she was taking careful steps everywhere she went to be sure not to get mud on any part of her body or clothing. This meant a lot of skipping across rocks, logs and even swinging from vines in some cases just to avoid the local dirt and wildlife around her. After wandering around the swamp for what felt like a good portion of her morning she finally came upon a building that looked at least close to a factory.

Taking a minute to catch her breath Shantae walked up to a button at the side of the large factory doors and pushed it. There was a buzzing noise and a garbled voice came over a speaker near by. "Who's there!? We don't accept solicitors, girl scout cookies and I ain't giving to any charity!"

"Um... hi, I'm the entertainer you asked for in your letter?" Shantae replied, not sure if this person was the one that wrote the letter itself but was just trying to get her foot in the door. She didn't want to make this whole trip for nothing.

"Oh, you're here! Finally. Just a moment." The intercom cut out as Shantae patiently waited by the door. Eventually it swung open and the familiar face of a squat lizard man in fine clothing and an oversized metal helmet that hid everything about him except his teeth. "I've been expecting you for a while, now we can get started."

"Techno Baron!?" Shantae shouted in shock. "You're the one that hired me!?"

"Well I didn't ask you here to stand on my door step all day. This way this way." The lizard baron instructed as he walked into his factory, Shantae following after him and looking around the building. It was full of odd machinery that she didn't doubt was built by her old enemy but all of it seemed offline. As if the building had almost no power despite what was keeping the lights on.

"First Ammo Baron and now this. How do I have such rotten luck?"

"Luck is just a concept that people with no drive believe in, hoping they'll one day be successful without trying." The Techno Baron replied to her despite it being a rhetorical question.

"Well... I guess. That's a pretty pessimistic way to look at it." Shantae said, feeling even more glum than before.

"Science doesn't wait for luck or moods, now hurry up and get dressed so we can get started."

"Get... dressed? But I'm already dressed to dance." Shantae said looking at her outfit. "Where's my audience anyway?"

"Your audience is my equipment and your outfit is over there." The Techno Baron pointed across the room as he was adjusting something on a control panel towards the back of the factory. "You charge by the hour right? Well don't go wasting my gems on your pointless conversation."

"Jeez, fine already." Shantae complained and walked over to where he'd directed her, eventually finding the "outfit" he wanted her to where. It wasn't exactly what Shantae would have liked to dance in but a job was a job and at least it was just one person in the room besides a whole group of them. Changing her outfit Shantae stood behind some of his strewed about equipment to protect her modesty.

"Okay... everything is looking operational on this end. Genie girl, are you ready yet!?"

"I'm suited up!" Shantae said as she came back out from behind the machines. "I gotta say this thing is pretty flimsy looking but once I got it strapped on I think it's tight enough that it won't fall off." The outfit was basically just belts. Large ones that had buckles on them to keep them strapped to her body. She managed to get the large one around her hips to cover herself and the other one tied around her chest to keep her "girls" from shaking loose while dancing. Two more were applied to her arms and each one had some sort of battery thing attached to them. She didn't get it but thought maybe this was what a machinery nerd like the Techno Baron was into.

"Uh... you know..." The Techno Baron started seeing her improvised outfit. "You didn't have to take your clothes off to put those belts on."

"...oh." Shantae said, hoping she didn't look as dumb as she felt. "I uh... guess I didn't realize. I'll go change then..."

"No time, we need to get started! Also you better remove those metal bits if you don't want to get electrocuted."

"Electrocuted?" Shantae asked in confusion and shrieked in surprise after the Techno Baron flipped a lever that lit up a panel in the middle of the room. It crackled with electricity and looked dangerous to touch. "What in the world!?"

"Well, we don't have all day." The Techno Baron said and Shantae grumbled as she took off the last bits of her own clothes, setting the metal jewelry aside and stepping onto the platform carefully. Thankfully it didn't shock her on contact but she could feel the ends of her hair stand up. "Alright then, let's begin."

"Uh... okay. Guess there's no music so I'll just-" Shantae began by shaking her hips about as she started to decide on what dance she'd do. Certainly something that didn't require a lot of bending in this situation. Though she was surprised to hear a whirring sound as the metal pieces on her belts lit up with electricity. "Whoa, hey! These things are doing something!"

"Exactly, they're supposed to. You're going to be my generator for the day. Just keep doing that shaking thing you always do with those on and it will supply my factory with all the energy it needs."

"It's called dancing, I know you know what it is." Shantae grumbled as she kept her movements up.

"I'm not paying you to talk." The Techno Baron snapped and Shantae decided having a conversation wouldn't be the best so she just kept on dancing in silence. It was actually harder than she had expected it to be, having no beat to go off of and no direction. In fact she didn't even have to change up her form, simply shaking her hips about was enough to give him the energy he was after for his machinery. Though the factory was enclosed and not well ventilated so the room got warm quickly. Shantae managed to talk him into giving her breaks for water which had her doing about a total of four half hour sets with short rests in between. When it was finally all over Shantae was a sweaty mess and her hair was frazzled from standing on that electric pad the whole time.

"I'm beat." Shantae said as she sat on a folding chair and drank the last of her water.

"Well done! Seems you're good for something after all. My factory has enough energy from all your gyrating to keep going through the week."

"Good for you. Can I get out of this now?" Shantae asked referring to the belt outfit she'd made for herself.

"Yes yes, and out of my sight while you're at it. Here." The Techno Baron gave her a bag and Shantae looked inside to see he had been true to his word and paid her like promised. "Now get changed, I'm sure you can show yourself to the door."

"Don't have to ask me twice." Shantae grumbled and went behind the machines to change into her normal clothing. After slipping back into her attire and leaving the Baron to his own devices Shantae walked out of the factory and greeted the outdoor air happily. A swamp was usually a humid place but compared to that building it felt refreshing. Deciding she didn't want to be here another minute Shantae made her way back home to get someplace where she could relax for the rest of the day. Swinging, skipping and balancing her way through the dark and dirty terrain once more. As she was skipping across some rocks to keep herself out of the swamp water Shantae felt her feet land upon a very weird rock.

"Ow!" The rock complained and Shantae gulped.

"Wait... rocks don't talk! I don't think." Lifting one of her feet up and looking down Shantae saw half of a face staring back up at her. Her shoe covering the other half that was standing on it.

"Boo!" The "rock" said to her and Shantae shrieked in surprise, falling backwards into the muddy swamp water. It laughed at her and Shantae was able to see a familiar green head looking her way.

"Rottytops!" Shantae shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Heh heh! Did I spook you?" Rotty asked as her green zombie body came out from behind a tree to pick her head up out of the mud and put it back on her shoulders. "I saw you coming this way and wanted to surprise you."

"Argh, look at me! I'm covered in mud now, after I went to all that trouble to avoid it." Shantae complained and stood up, her pants soaked from the swamp water. "Now what am I going to do? I don't want to walk back into town looking like this."

"Awww, I'm sorry Shantae. I didn't mean to make you mad." Rottytops said looking sad her joke resulted in her friend being upset. "I just wanted to say hi since I saw you here."

"It's... it's okay Rotty. You didn't try to do this." Shantae sighed looking herself over. "Not really any places I can go to get clean between here and Scuttle Town though."

"Oh wait! There is!" Rottytops said happily. "I parked my wagon not far from here, I can get your clothes clean and let you take a bath if you like."

"You have your own bath!?" Shantae asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to get so excited. But yeah, I do! If you want you can use it."

"Sure, lead the way!" Shantae said in delight, letting Rottytops take her through the swamp to her little camp site. Rottytops had a habit of being a mischief maker but she'd proven in the past Shantae could trust her as a friend even if things didn't always go perfect between them. A short while later Shantae was standing in Rotty's private camping area wrapped up in a towel and looking at her bath tub. "Um... this wasn't what I was expecting." She said in disappointment.

"Why not? It's perfect for getting you warmed up and clean." Rotty said as she added some bath salts to the large black metal cauldron that was suspended over a fire. The pot was big enough to fit two people, which explained why Rotty herself was also wearing a towel as she got the water ready.

"You're uh... not planning to cook me and eat me are you?" Shantae asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh no, boiled brains lose all of their flavor anyway." Rottytops explained, Shantae not really eager to find out how she knew that. Once she was sure the water was ready Rottytops grabbed a step stool and dropped her towel, jumping into the water. "Ahhh, that's the stuff. C'mon in." She invited and even though she was nervous Shantae also left her towel behind and got in the water as well.

"Oh, wow! This is actually more comfortable than I thought it would be." Shantae said pleasantly surprised.

"Took me a while to figure out just the right amount of fire wood to use for the pot." Rottytops explained. "Your clothes are hanging up on the side of my wagon to dry while we're cleaning up."

"Thanks Rotty, you're the best thing that's happened to me all day today." Shantae said and leaned back against the cauldron's lip. Not seeming to notice the look of joy on Rottytops face hearing those words.

"So why were you in the swamp anyway?" Rotty asked and Shantae realized she hadn't really given any explanation. Rottytops traveled, usually with her brothers Abner and Poe. But it looked like she was on her own for now. It wasn't unusual for her to be out someplace like this away from a town as she was a zombie but for Shantae that was a different story.

"Well you see it's like this." So Shantae went through the explanation of how she started her little side business to get her own bathtub. How she decided after the private bath she needed to get her own and that despite being hired by her old enemies so far she was getting paid. After going through how she got out to here for the Techno Baron, Rottytops pondered it for a while.

"So you're a dancer for hire now, huh? I guess the next time I have a party I should pay to have you entertain!"

"C'mon now, I'd come to one of your parties for free." Shantae said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Rotty asked, sliding closer to her in the cauldron.

"Well I'd hope to be a guest instead of the entertainment, but I could do a few dances." Shantae explained and Rotty smiled brightly.

"Of course I'd love to have you over some time to just hang out too. Sky's lucky she gets to see you every day. Even got to take a private bath with you." Rotty said sounding a little jealous. Shantae knew Rottytops and Sky rarely saw eye to eye on a lot of things but she hoped their relationship was better now after all the time they'd known each other.

"Well I was recently told luck is just a concept of... people who drive?" Shantae said trying to remember what Techno Baron had told her earlier but she'd done a lot to push his words out of her mind. "I dunno, but I guess the point was you can make your own luck if you try hard enough." Shantae concluded.

"My own luck huh? Well I guess we are hanging out right now." Rottytops said joyfully. "And I guess it's just a bath together, not like anything else happened I didn't get to be part of."

"Er... right. Right. Nothing else at all." Shantae said and glanced away from Rottytops who was giving her a suspicious look. "What!? Why are you staring at me like that?" Rotty leaned in closer and Shantae shuddered when she felt her tongue lick the side of her cheek.

"This taste... is the taste of a liar, Shantae!" Rotty suddenly proclaimed. "You're keeping something secret from me aren't you?" Pulling back Rottytops began pouting in a complete reversal of attitude she had before. "It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends." Using some of the bath water to wash off her cheek where she got licked Shantae sighed and relented.

"Okay look... we uh... me and Sky were talking and eventually one thing lead to another and we sort of... kissed." Shantae confessed while looking away.

"Wait, you kissed Sky?" Shantae nodded. "Like... like on the mouth?" Shantae nodded again. Rottytops stood up in the bath and looked down at her in shock. "Like 'kissing' kissing!?"

"Do you have to yell it!?" Shantae asked and Rotty sat back down in the water.

"Well... jeez! I didn't know you liked girls too."

"I don't! I mean... I don't dislike girls but I don't only like girls." Shantae said trying to explain herself away. "It was just supposed to be practice..." Something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait, you said 'like girls too'. What did you mean by that?"

"Well you know... when you're a zombie you get a little taste of everyone after a while." Rotty said with a giggle. "Hey Shantae... kiss me."

"What!? No!"

"Aww, why not? You kissed Sky."

"Look that was a one time thing. Besides it was just practice, you know." Even that excuse felt flimsier the more she said it.

"Well then can't ours be practice too? I haven't been on a date since I became a zombie you know."

"But it's just... that's a big step, you know? Even if it's practice." Shantae said blushing, wondering how she got into a situation like this again by bathing with another girl.

"C'mon, let's just try it one time. You might like it." Rottytops suggested leaning forward eagerly. Shantae thought that if Rotty now knew her little secret with Sky she might at some point say it out loud from frustration. She didn't need everyone to know about what they'd done so it was probably best to give her what she wanted.

"Fine." Shantae said.

"Yes!" Rotty said eagerly and moved closer to her in the water.

"No more asking for this afterwards though, okay?" Shantae explained and Rotty nodded her head. Letting out a sigh she got into position, guiding Rotty how to sit properly. Leaning in she gave the zombie girl a kiss on the lips.

It was actually nicer than she expected. Rotty's lips were soft like a normal person's and her lips had a taste on them that reminded her of coffee. Hesitantly Rottytops hand reached out and touched Shantae's which the genie girl laced her fingers together with the green ones in her hand. She let out a little breath of surprise at the hand hold and the kiss continued for a while longer before finally separating.

"Wow..." Rottytops said through glimmering eyes. "I've never felt like that before."

"It was pretty nice." Shantae said, letting her hand stay held in Rottytops'. The zombie girl was looking at her nervously and held her hand just a little tighter leaning forward again with her eyes closed and her lips puckered. She knew that she told Rotty she shouldn't ask for any more after the first time but decided since they were already here she could give her some more and leaned in again. Their lips meeting and the kiss deepening further as they got closer to each other. Her other hand reached over Shantae's back and held her, Shantae's own hand slipping around to hold Rotty as they kissed longer and tasted each other. When the kiss finally broke Rotty was panting and leaned against Shantae.

"Oh wow." She said and nuzzled against her shoulder. "You're so good at this."

"I don't know about that." Shantae said with some amusement. "I never thought a zombie could have her breath taken away."

"If anyone could do it to one it's you." Rottytops admitted and held her tighter, kissing along Shantae's shoulder and neck.

"Hey now..." Shantae warned but did little to fight her off, not realizing she was walking into another situation yet again she'd been trying to avoid.

"I'm sorry." Rotty said between her kisses. "I get jealous, I can't help it. You're not mine to get jealous over but Sky's your best friend and I'm like... you're second friend. Maybe third. I just love being close to you."

"It's okay." Shantae said and petted Rotty's hair.

"Then just... just for now?" Rotty asked and felt Shantae's hand continue to pet her hair, no resistance to her advances. Finding the kisses had a stronger reaction as she went Rotty began kissing up her neck and to her ear. Eventually licking her tongue against her skin.

"Rotty... you're..." Shantae said finding her breathing picking up. Her hand reaching out to brush over Rotty's hip and thigh. The touch was electric for the zombie girl and made her want more. Moving her head around she kissed Shantae's lips again and let her hand move down between her legs. "Nngh!" It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling anymore by this point but Shantae didn't want to be the only one that was touched. Her own hand moving over Rotty's thigh and rubbing between her own legs.

"O-oh!" Rotty shuddered, breaking the kiss and focusing on what her hand was doing and what she was feeling. "I've never felt like this before." She said with lust in her eyes as she looked at the genie girl in front of her. "I've got to taste you!"

"Whoa, stop! Stop, safe word! 'Coffee' or whatever the safe word is. Stopping now." Shantae said and pulled both of her hands up out of the water to form a barrier between them. "No chewing or biting on me!" Rotty looked at her surprised and then giggled.

"Oh no, I didn't mean like that." Rottytops said and leaned forward to kiss Shantae's forehead. "I wasn't going to be here while I was eating." Reaching up Rottytops took hold of her own hair and pulled up until her head popped off. Normally a pretty terrifying sight but funny enough Shantae was used to it by now. She gave Shantae a wink before sinking her own head under the water.

"Rotty I don't really get what you meaaaant!" Shantae said in surprise as she felt her friend's tongue press against her pussy as Rotty's head was pushed between her legs. She was holding the sides of the cauldron now as she kept herself braced up and endured the pleasure her friend was giving her. Realizing the last time this happened she had been pretty much powerless to do anything back, but with their unique situation that wasn't the case this time. Reaching out one of her hands she took Rotty's and pulled her closer, guiding her headless body towards her own face. "This is so weird." Shantae said between pants but decided she wanted to try this anyway and held Rotty's wrist as she leaned forward to lick her friend's pussy in return.

Funny enough she could see her body react when she began, the green figure holding onto Shantae's head for support as she continued to lick between the folds of Rottytops' intimate area. It was odd to look up and see a woman without a head over her but her body was shivering even harder than her own at the treatment she was giving. Remembering how much it affected her last time Shantae laced her fingers with Rottytops' and moved her mouth closer to lick deeper inside, the Zombie girl's body rubbing her own breast now as she was shaking from the excitement. Finding this was more fun that she thought it would be Shantae moved her head in circles and licked her tongue flat against Rotty's pussy. Her body suddenly gripped onto Shantae's head tightly as her legs shook with her orgasm, Shantae able to hear the faint sound of moaning from under the water.

The green body sat down next to Shantae but it didn't let her hand go. Nor did Rottytops' head stop in her mission as she continued to lick between Shantae's thighs. No longer distracted her tongue began to move faster inside of her and Shantae's legs were squeezing around her head as she felt herself coming closer to her own climax. Rotty's body held Shantae's hand in both of hers now against her chest as she sat nearby eagerly awaiting the moment. Breathing harder and harder Shantae winced as she leaned her head back and moaned out, cumming under the water and giving in to her friend's dedication. When it was all over and Shantae had caught her breath she released Rotty's head from the grip her thighs had on her and handed it back to her body.

"Wow, your legs are amazing!" Rottytops said as she stuck her head back on. "All that dancing really pays off, I knew you were strong but they squeeze like you're trying to crush a watermelon."

"Well... you kinda... made me feel that way..." Shantae said and Rottytops cuddled up to her.

"That was the best thing ever." Rottytops said. "We really need to hang out again soon."

"Okay." Shantae agreed. "But not for this every time, alright? I don't know if my heart can take it."

"I can give you one that will never stop if you like." Rottytops said while licking her lips.

"And that's my cue to get out of the cooking pot." Shantae said, climbing out of the water. Rottytops giggled at her joke (at least Shantae hoped it was a joke) and followed after her. Once they were dried off and dressed again Rottytops and Shantae shared a warm hug and parted on happy terms. The zombie girl overjoyed at her friend's visit today. Now she just had to talk to her other friend.

"Okay, you can come out now." Rottytops called out and Bolo appeared from behind some nearby trees. "You know I didn't think you were right about her coming through the swamp today but you were dead on. Never figured you for the master planner type."

"Well guess I just got lucky." Bolo said with red cheeks after everything he witnessed.

"I did too!" Rottytops said with a giggle. "But you knew all about that. So you got my payment ready?"

"Yep, loaded that bag of coffee into your wagon already." Bolo nodded. "Should be enough to last you for a while."

"Well a master planner and a gentleman. You're looking pretty scrumptious yourself, Bolo." Rotty said and got closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "You know the water's still warm if you want to jump in the pot with me. I could go for another bath." She said giving him a look that Bolo couldn't tell if it suggested lust or hunger. Possibly both and he knew he wasn't as high on the list as Shantae to avoid getting chomped on by her.

"As good as that sounds... I think I might pass this time." Bolo said with an awkward smile but didn't pulling his hand away from her.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." Rottytops said looking a little offended he'd turn her down and let his hand go to cross her arms. "Just you wait though. I finally got to taste Shantae and I'll get you too."

"Heh heh, just so long as it doesn't have teeth involved."

"I don't bite... very hard anyway." Rottytops said with another suggestive licking of her lips. Bolo still couldn't tell what that signal meant so he excused himself before he either got very lucky or very unlucky, not wanting to test his odds today. 


	4. Chapter 4

Every week when they had the time, money and opportunity Shantae, Sky and Bolo liked to stop at their favorite cafe in Scuttle Town for individual snacks and specially made juice drinks. While it was a fun weekly ritual Shantae was a little short on funds some times so either Sky or Bolo happily picked up the slack for her. Not wanting to spend their day without their best friend at their side. Shantae usually looked forward to this more than anyone but today she barely had the energy to show her enthusiasm for her treats. Her head laying on the table and her long purple pony tail touching the ground as one hand rested on her drink and the other over a sweet bun she bought. Neither had made it to her mouth and Sky and Bolo were wondering just how long they should leave her like that.

"It looks like this side job has been pretty rough for her." Sky said with a motherly tone of concern as she gently removed Shantae's hands from her food so she didn't spill it when she woke up.

"There haven't even been any attacks on the town she's had to repel. This is all just from the other job." Bolo added, worried but not so much that he couldn't enjoy his sandwich and cola. "How much longer is she going to keep this up?"

"I don't know. She hasn't told me how much she's made yet." Sky pulled off a piece of her own sweet bun between her fingers and handed to her pet war bird Wrench who was sitting on the table next to her. The bird happily gobble up the bread and let out a caw of approval, which caused Shantae's head to swing back up from the table.

"Oooh... sorry, what were we talking about?" Shantae asked, looking around with a dazed smile.

"We were talking about you." Sky said. "Shantae, we're worried about you. This extra job is clearly more than you can handle."

"Nah, it's fine it's fine." Shantae said, her hand reaching out for her drink and grasping at the air where it used to be. Sky slid the drink back into her fingers and Shantae smiled confidently. "Got it." She said in victory and took a sip of her juice.

"You were asleep on the table for like ten minutes." Bolo added, already finished with his food. "You didn't have to come out with us if you were tired."

"But I wanted to come out with you guys." Shantae said. "Sorry I'm just worn out. I thought I'd be entertaining parties in town and doing all of this stuff in my spare time. But every job has been out of the way. Besides Ammo Baron and Techno Baron hiring me I had the Hypno Baron call me out to do some weird ritualistic dance to summon a demon or something for him."

"That sounds pretty scary." Sky said. "Is that okay? Did it not work?"

"Oh it worked, but I guess whatever it was he didn't know how to control it cause I was the one that summoned it. Last I saw him he was running out of his castle with the thing chasing him. Luckily he paid me before I got started." Shantae said grasping for her sweet bun and looking annoyed it wasn't there. Sky slowly slid it into her hand and Shantae took it and bit a chunk out of the bread. "Then Squid Baron called me over to teach him how to dance. I thought that might be fun but he's got seven left feet. We went at it for hours before he was satisfied. Still I got paid for all my time there."

"How many more jobs do you have to do?" Bolo asked.

"Just one." Shantae said with a smirk. "One more job and I'll have filled my collection vase to the top. Then I'll finally have my own bath tub!"

"Hope it was worth it." Sky asked, looking happy to hear that this was going to be over soon for her friend.

"Oh you bet it will be. No more having to use the public bath just to wash off the daily grind. It'll be big enough that we can use it together." Shantae said to Sky, both looking pretty pleased with the idea. "Oh, uh, sorry Bolo but it's a girls only kind of thing."

"I get it." Bolo said not doing a good job to hide his disappointment but he understood. "Maybe I should get my own bath tub? It's like a fight in the bath house sometimes during the men's hours. I wonder if Mimic has any old oil drums he doesn't need anymore that I could use?"

"A man of class, as always." Sky said in disappointment with her male friend.

"Well it's free." Bolo countered. "I ain't plannin' to share it with any other guys either so a single serving size is good for me."

"Good grief." Sky rolled her eyes. "So when's this next gig of yours?" She asked turning back to Shantae.

"Tomorrow! It's some boat party and they wanted to to bring a dancing girl on board for entertainment." Shantae said happily.

"Well if you're out on the water be careful, you could get attacked by pirates." Sky warned.

"If they do attack I'll just charge extra for kicking their butts while on the clock." Shantae said and the three friends shared a laugh. After finishing their meals they all went back to their separate schedules, Shantae's involving going to bed early to be ready for work the next day completely refreshed. As the day gave way to night and then to the next morning Shantae got herself cleaned, fed and was out the door. Only one more job and she'd finally be at her goal. Pulling out the letter she got yesterday Shantae reviewed the directions for her next gig.

"Let's see... looks like they docked on a shoreline not far from town. Great, I won't have to go running all over Sequin Land for this one." Shantae said, pleased to avoid a journey over dangerous land this time. Heading out of town and down the road it wasn't long until Shantae spotted a boat parked near a cliff side area with a plank for people to walk onto. It was a little weird the ship didn't use a dock but she figured whoever owned it must have wanted to keep the party private. Looking at the picture of the boat she held up the paper to see them side by side and found they matched. "There it is! Off to get my final paycheck."

Walking up the side of the cliff Shantae looked over the edge to see the water down below. "This is a pretty big boat." She commented, walking across the plank onto the wood of the deck. Looking around she noted that there didn't seem to be anyone aboard. No one was there to greet her and no other visitors seemed to be about. "Uh, hello! Anyone!? I came here for the party." Shantae called out walking further onto the ship. "You hired a dancer?" As she wandered on the ship a sinking feeling was coming over her, not to mention something about this boat seemed familiar. "Why do I feel like I've seen this ship before."

"Because you have seen it before, runt." A voice called out as the door to the main cabin was open. Revealing a woman with purple skin wearing a captain's hat standing in the door way and leaning against the frame.

"Risky Boots!" Shantae declared. "What are you doing on this ship, planning to rob its owner?"

"Silly girl, I am the owner." Risky snapped her fingers as the sails unfurled to reveal purple and white striped cloth with a huge skull emblazoned on the main sail. "And the only one I've robbed so far is you." Risky revealed as she held up the vase from Shantae's home that was holding all of her gems from her second job.

"My savings!" Shantae cried in horror. "What do you think you're doing with that!? I earned that money fair and square through hard work!"

"I'm distracting you so my men can get the drop on you. Now!" Risky ordered and Shantae looked up to see they were literally getting the drop on her. Small black humanoid creatures wearing red pants and bandanas on their heads rained down on her in a pile. Shantae could only see the black of their skin and the yellow of their eyes as they crawled all over her, only getting off when she found that her hands had been clasped together in iron shackles and her foot was locked to a ball and chain.

"You fiend, let me go this instant before I mmff!" Shantae cried out but her shouts of anger were muffled when a red gag was tied around her mouth. Risky was smirking at her plan going so smoothly, handing Shantae's vase off to one of her tinkerbats as she approached the half genie and ruffled her hair a little with a pat on her head.

"Well that was easy. Men! Shove off!" Risky ordered and they tinkerbats got to work. Pulling up the plank and crawling along the ship to hoist the anchor and begin sailing off into open waters. Shantae looked back to see them departing from the land and any hope of rescue going along with it. "You're far too gullible, runt. All those jobs you did and you never questioned once why all of them were so far away from home?" Unrolling a parchment Risky showed Shantae her advertisement from the bulletin board in Scuttle Town. "I had my men keep an eye on you in case you ever came across anything interesting. When they brought this back to me I saw an opportunity to get rid of you once and for all. So I had this little ad of yours copied and passed it around to your new favorite clients."

"Ro rhats whts groing ron!" Shantae said through the gag over her mouth.

"Exactly. Those idiots were supposed to lure you into a trap and take you out for me. I never imagined they'd hire you for actual work, much less pay you fairly." Risky complained and shook her head. "If you want an evil plan to go right you have to do it yourself. Once we're out far enough on the ocean I'll just dump you over the side. Just like that I'll be down one genie brat and have far less obstacles in my way to ruling Sequin Land." She cackled triumphantly at her own brilliance. "It's been fun playing with you but the game's gotten stale. Much better to be free of the constant thorn in my side."

"Rld rn!" Shantae grunted out. "rye rme rh rance!"

"Uh, pardon me?" Risky asked, not quite getting that.

"Rye rad, rye rme rh rance." Shantae repeated and Risky shook her head in annoyance, approaching the girl.

"I can't understand a word you're saying. The tinkerbats talk louder than you with this on." She pulled Shantae's gag off her face.

"Ah, that's better. Now then, I said I came to dance!" Shantae declared, Risky looking surprised at the statement. "That's why you hired me right?"

"Do you not get it? This was a trap!" Risky said in annoyance. "I didn't hire you to dance. I lured you here to capture you. Besides I'm no fool, you move those hips and you'll start doing that magic of yours."

"I can't do my normal dancing with my hands tied up." Shantae explained. "And I'm not going to just go over the side of the boat without a peep. I'm a dancer and that's what I came here to do." Shantae said staring at Risky seriously. "This whole time I should have been entertaining at bachelor parties, birthdays and dance clubs. Instead because of you I've been forced into humiliating, degrading and sexually objectifying work."

"Honestly I can't see how what you were planning would have felt any different than what you've been going through." Risky admitted. "Fine, do your little shaking. I'll take your last dance. But if I see even a spark of magic I'll pull out my pistol and start firing."

"You already threatened to kill me, not much difference there." Shantae complained and suddenly had her gag put over her mouth again.

"You don't need to talk to dance, right?" Risky said with a smirk. "Men, set up for some entertainment. I want to be comfortable for my show." The tinkerbats went to work at Risky's command, a little quartet band appearing near Shantae as the tinkerbats gathered some fiddles, a guitar and a flute which she didn't know how it would play it as she never saw a mouth on the creatures. Their captain had a chair brought out for her along with a table that contained a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and a glass for their master. It must have been nice to have so many loyal subjects doing whatever she pleased, though Shantae wasn't interested in the dark magic that involved controlling them. "Alright then runt, let's see you dance."

At her request, Shantae did. It was difficult having her hands shackled together but she was able to make it at least look presentable by flattening her hands against each other. Without being able to move her feet very far Shantae mostly focused on simple movements involving her hips and torso. Moving her hips about and shaking the rest of her body along to the music. It was true she couldn't do any magic restrained like this but while she was dancing she at least had time to try and think of a way out of this situation. Even if it was humiliating being tied up and forced to dance for the captain like some kind of slave girl.

To her credit Risky was watching her with interest, along with the rest of the crew. She didn't know if the tinkerbats enjoyed dancing. All they ever seemed to do was whatever Risky wanted them to do. But if she enjoyed her performance then maybe it extended to the rest of them. Laying her moves on a little thicker with more exaggeration Shantae began to dance around her captive ball and chain in a circle, making sure to give lots of hip movement with each turn around the ball. Risky was currently drinking whatever was in the bottle as she watched, Shantae glad her hand was on the glass instead of on her pistol.

Stopping her revolutions and lowering herself down Shantae got to her knees and leaned her body backwards, putting her hands in the air and moving her torso up and down while wiggling about like a snake. Slowly lifting herself back up onto her feet she could see her audience was watching her closely now so Shantae went the extra mile to keep her attention. Using the large metal ball she was shackled to as a seat she leaned forward and gave her captor a wink, wiggling her shoulders about and spreading her legs apart. When Risky seemed to be caught off guard by the moved and looked surprised the other tinkerbats around her reacted in a similar way. They were linked, somehow, by whatever dark magic gave her control of them. She needed to up the stakes and keep her impressed.

There were some ropes coming off the yards that stuck out of the mast keeping the sails attached to the ship. These were the ropes her attackers came off of when they landed on her during her capture but she could put them to use for herself now. Grabbing a hold of the closest rope Shantae climbed it as much as the chain on her ankle would allow. Gripping the rope with her thighs Shantae hung her torso upside down, still turning her body around to the beat of the music being played. She could see Risky smile and hoped that was a good sign. Gripping the rope with her hands Shantae flipped herself upside down and spread her legs apart, trying to pose as best she could with the chain attached to her. She had seen other girls do this kind of dancing on a pole before but never thought she'd try it herself. Flipping her body around Shantae came onto the ground for a landing, dropping to all fours and picking her behind up first with her back to Risky, pulling the rest of her body up and striking a pose as the dance ended. When the music stopped she was panting hard through the gag on her mouth but was hoping she kept her captor happy.

Risky set her glass down on the table and there was a moment of silence. Shantae felt like she might pass out from the stress but was relieved when Risky applauded her, the other tinkerbats joining in along with their captain. Somehow she didn't immediately lose all the strength in her legs as let out a breath she'd been holding. Getting up from her chair Risky approached Shantae and looked her over, then smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess there is one thing you're good at runt. You know how to dance." Clapping her hands the tinkerbats all look up. "Men, get my bubble bath ready. Fill it with enough water for two, I'm sure our little dancing diva here could use a soak after working up that sweat."

"Rhat?" Shantae asked confused. Even more so after the shackles and gag were taken off of her body by the tinkerbats around her. "What?"

"Well, are you just going to stay out here all day or are you coming in?" Risky asked as she walked into her cabin, Shantae looking on confused but following after her long time nemesis as there wasn't really anywhere else for her to go at the moment. She didn't know how to sail a boat and even if she could defeat Risky and all the tinkerbats she wasn't sure she could get home without their help. So along the half-genie went into the lioness' den.

After a short while of inspecting Risky's interior of her ship Shantae found herself standing in front of what was the fanciest bath tub she'd ever seen. It was black with a gold trim around the lip of the tub and a cushioned back sticking over the rim if you wanted to lay your head on it. All around them were various treasures, coins and jewels. Some even hanging from the ceiling on cords and necklaces along with glass bottles filled with who knew what. It was set over an open grate with a fire bellowing beneath it that kept the water warm. While all of this was a sight to take in none of it was as shocking as seeing Risky take off her clothes in front of her.

"What?" Risky asked with a grin. "Feeling intimidated being in front of a real woman?"

"N-no, it's not that. I just never... thought I'd see you. Like this." Shantae muttered.

"Well count your lucky stars. There are men all over the world who'd pay a fortune to see The Queen of the Seven Seas like this." Risky said as she carefully slipped into the bath tub. "Ah, perfect! Just the way I like it. Water's a little low though. Hurry up, runt. I need you to raise it up."

"How do I keep getting into this situation?" Shantae grumbled but did as instructed, taking off her clothes and then joining her enemy in the bath tub. It was a tight fit and honestly there wasn't any way for them to be in there together without their legs touching. Risky seemed less nervous about it than Shantae though. "So... why all of this?"

"Why all of what?" Risky asked, dipping her head down to get her dark purple hair washed in the water.

"Inviting me into this tub. Taking off my restraints after you captured me. It's pretty uncharacteristic of you to be this generous. I thought your whole plan was to dump me in the ocean."

"Keep up your complaints and I just might." Risky threatened. "Besides what's it to you? I just decided that things wouldn't be as much fun if I killed you in such a boring way. Proving to you that I can best you whenever I want and keeping you alive afterwards is the ultimate insult."

"Did you just really like my dancing and wanted some company?" Shantae asked innocently as she began to wash her hair in the water too.

"Hmph. I don't need your company. I have all the company I want." Risky said as she looked up, a tinkerbat coming into the room still holding her glass from earlier. Shantae let out a surprised shout and covered her chest with her hands when the creature appeared. "Oh don't worry yourself, they don't care. Besides after seeing me so often they won't even notice you."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Shantae said as she lowered her arms down, the suds doing a fair job of covering her body already. "This is a pretty great bath tub. I can't wait to get one of my own."

"It is the finest, custom made for me." Risky bragged. "So you're after a bath of your own are you?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I've been working so hard. I'm going to get a bath tub that I can share with Sky so we don't have to keep using the public bath house every time we want to get clean."

"Even when you're looking to get something for yourself you're still thinking of others. That kind of behavior holds you back you know."

"But sharing with friends makes everything better. Even now you and I are enjoying this bath together, doesn't that make it more fun?" Shantae could feel Risky's legs try to pull away from her but with no where to go they just slid back into place. The pirate captain finishing off her drink and handing it back to her attendant to take away.

"I'm already starting to regret this choice." Risky said with a huff. "Well if we're going to share everything we enjoy might as well go all out." Snapping her fingers Shantae watched as the tinkerbats wheeled out an odd looking table. It was padded on the top with a hole at one end and was long enough for a person's body.

"What's that supposed to be?" Shantae asked and leaned on the edge of the tub, looking it over curiously and forgetting her previous embarrassment of being exposed in front of the tinkerbats. Risky was watching her with a grin and motioned to the new piece of furniture with pride.

"That's my massage table. Pillaging and looting really tires a girl's muscles out. So I make sure to get a rub down once a week to keep me in top performance."

"A personal massage? That sounds amazing!" Shantae said, truly admiring the luxuries Risky had available to her. "Ooooh I'd love to get one."

"Well isn't it your lucky day, runt." Risky said and motioned to the table.

"Really, I can!?"

"Why not, we're sharing after all. Right?" Shantae didn't wait a minute as she was scrambling out of the bath tub to get the full treatment. "Wait! At least towel off first!"

"Oops, sorry." Shantae giggled and Risky shook her head in annoyance. After getting herself dry Shantae hopped onto the table and stuck her face into the hole slot. Gathering up some stools to be high enough a team of four tinkerbats began to massage her body. "Oh wow, I thought their hands would feel creepy but they're actually really good."

"Naturally. I wouldn't allow them to touch my flawless skin if their skills weren't up to par." Risky explained as Shantae let out a sigh and enjoyed the massage. After working all week doing this ridiculous side job she needed something like this to take the edge off. Sure Risky was the blame for causing her all that trouble in the first place but at least she was paying it back now with this nice treat. Although one thing was kind of concerning her.

"Um... they're touching my butt." Shantae complained.

"After how much I saw you use it out there seems like you'd welcome giving it a chance to relax." Risky said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, I only had to do that because I was restricted on how I could dance. It's not easy moving around in an appealing way when you're all tied up y'know."

"Yet you did it pretty well anyway." Risky said, a devilish tone in her voice that made Shantae a little concerned but she decided not to bring it up. Was better to keep Risky in a good mood instead of possibly angering her. "You should flip over now, don't want to just do your back do you?"

"Flip over? But then won't I... I mean won't everything be..." It was already kind of embarrassing laying on the table with her backside exposed to the world. To turn around would put it all on display, even if everyone in the room had already seen it.

"Oh grow up already, runt. Do you want to enjoy your massage or don't you?"

"Alright alright." Shantae said and slowly turned her body around on the table as directed, though she noted that her masseurs were suddenly gone from the table around her. "Uh, is there something I'm supposed to do next or-" Shantae didn't get much time to think it over as two ropes suddenly came over the table. One crossing over her stomach and restraining her arms while the other came across her ankles. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" She tried to pull herself up by they had a tight grip on her where she laid.

"No need to get all anxious. I figured I'd attend to you personally." Risky said as she climbed out of the bath tub, picking up her own towel to dry off as she approached Shantae. "Mmm, you do look good tied up. It's far more appealing than when you're jumping around whipping everything with that hair of yours. Though something's missing." Risky pondered before coming to a realization. Picking up her head bandana she wrapped it together like a rope and tied it over Shantae's mouth. "There we are! That's the look I remember."

"Mmrrrgh!" Shantae grumbled from the table, pulling against the ropes.

"No, please, keep struggling. It makes it all the more fun." Risky said as she let her finger tips trace down over Shantae's shoulders and over her chest. "Enjoying your massage still, runt?" She asked and Shantae shook her head with a scowl. "Well we can't have that now." Bring her other hand up Risky began to massage Shantae's breasts in her hands, far more roughly than any of the other girls had touched her there before. Her body was wiggling to get free but the ropes kept her secured. Finding amusement in her struggle Risky lightly pinched at Shantae's nipple and pulled ever so slightly, letting them fall away from her fingers only to do it again. "If nothing else you have a body that's good for toying with. Why don't we see what else is going on with those dancing hips of yours."

Shantae could feel Risky's hand slide down her stomach and towards her hip, pulling with all her might to get free of the ropes but finding it was useless. "Still trying to get away? After this you're going to really enjoy what I have in store for you." Risky's hand on her breast squeezed it hard as her other hand slipped between her legs to run over her pussy. Since it was useless to get away Shantae laid her head back on the table and closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being played with by her nemesis. Two of her fingers rubbing against her in large circles as Shantae felt her breathing pick up and her body reacting to the touch.

"Well that didn't take long." Risky said finding her new play thing was going along with her more easily than she expected. "I was looking to break you through more of a fight but if you're just going to let this happen I'm not going to complain." She kept her eyes watching Shantae's expression as her fingers worked deeper against her body, applying more pressure as her body accepted it more. When she felt there wasn't any more resistance Risky plunged her fingers inside her, Shantae's body arching up against the ropes at the intrusion. "Now we're getting somewhere." Her hand continued to work in deeper as Shantae's body wiggled against the ropes. No longer trying to escape but just shuddering from the sensations rolling through her body. There wasn't any point holding herself back anymore as she groaned against her gag, feeling it coming closer and closer. Able to tell she was about to break Risky increased the movement of her fingers inside her pussy as Shantae's eyes closed tight and her body arched up into her hand. Soon she was shivering as her climax came quickly to Risky's desire, her fingers and toes curling up as her nemesis continued to stroke her all the way through her orgasm.

Pulling her hand back Risky licked her fingers in front of Shantae for her to watch but she was too overwhelmed from her climax to react to anything else that was happening around her. "Wasn't that fun, runt?" Risky asked in amusement as she pulled the bandana off of her mouth, Shantae panting hard to catch her breath. "Now then why not tell me what it feels like for me to have stolen something so important from you?"

"Hm?" Shantae asked in a daze as her body was still hot from everything she'd gone through today. It took her a minute to think about what she was asking before realization hit. "Oh yeah, you stole my savings!" She said with a pout. "Give those gems back, I worked hard for them."

"Your gems? Well, I guess I did steal those but I'm not talking about that." Risky said in annoyance as Shantae thought a bit more about it.

"You're not going to take my clothes now, are you?"

"What, no! Those things wouldn't even fit on me to begin with." Risky grumbled. "I'm talking about what I took just now." Shantae's eyes were looking around the room trying to get some idea of what she was referring to. When it showed that this was going no where Risky finally just said it herself. "I just took your innocence, you little goody two-shoes. Your chastity is gone now and in my hands. Or hand so to speak." Feeling proud of herself again Risky smiled looking over her and when Shantae finally got what she was referring to it clicked in her head.

"Oh. Oh! I mean... woe is me! You've went and done the unthinkable. I'll uh... never get that back." She didn't make eye contact as she tried to play up the act.

"Hold on, something isn't right here." Risky said. "Why aren't you in shambles and tears? This should have broken you completely."

"No no, I am. Really I'm just inconsolable right now. No way I'll ever recover from this." Shantae said, still avoiding eye contact with Risky as she talked. Though the pirate captain wasn't convinced at all as she kept staring at her face.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Risky said in a huff, walking over to where her clothes had been laid and pulling her sword out.

"Whoa, Risky calm down! There's no need to-" Shantae stammered and then closed her eyes when she saw the sword swing. Instead of getting cut however she found the ropes securing her to the table were sliced off her as she sat up. "Hey, I'm free!"

"Explain yourself little missy." Risky said and leaned forward, using her sword to hold her up. "Are you really not a virgin?"

"What!?" Shantae cried, covering her chest as if she was suddenly being exposed for the first time. "That's an awfully personal question!"

"Well are you?"

"I've never even gone on a date with a boy before." Shantae said with her pouting face again.

"Oh? And what about with another girl?" Risky asked curiously and Shantae looked away from her gaze. "Wow, I never would have guessed. No wonder you wanted to share that bath with your friend."

"We just practiced together the one time!" Shantae complained. "It didn't count..."

"Sure it didn't. I guess this didn't either. You're something else, runt. Caught me by surprise this time." Risky walked over to where she'd left her clothes before and started to get dressed again. "Well don't just sit there naked all day. Unless you want to get off the boat like that."

"So you're... not going to dump me over board?" Shantae asked surprised.

"Don't tempt me." Risky warned and when she was fully dressed walked out of the cabin back onto her deck. "Men! Head back to land so we can drop off our little guest." While she was giving orders Shantae followed her advice and got dressed, the two women riding the boat quietly back to shore having seen and learned a lot more about each other than either had intended for today. When they came back to the coast the tinkerbats set up the plank for Shantae to disembark.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now." Shantae said awkwardly.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, you have a habit of popping up when I don't want you involved." Snapping her fingers Risky had two of her tinkerbats walk over to Shantae with an item she was very familiar with.

"My savings!" Shantae said joyfully as she took the vase back from the dark creatures. "Hey, it's even filled to the top now." She looked at Risky curiously who wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Well you did put on a good performance so I guess you're worth the money." Risky commented but let out a gasp when she felt Shantae throw a hug around her. "Nope, none of that." Risky said as she pushed Shantae off of her. "Just cause I paid you for your work doesn't mean we're friends."

"Aww, I was hoping you finally came around again." Shantae said in disappointment and picked up her vase. "Thank you Risky, now I can finally get that bath tub I've been after."

"I bet. You and your girlfriend are going to put it to good use I'm sure."

"That was only one time and it didn't count!" Shantae complained but was still happy she got paid for her final job. Waving good bye she ran off the ship and back towards town with her reward firmly in hand. Risky let out a groan of annoyance now that she was gone.

"I'm getting too soft." She complained and was looking to retreat to her cabin when one of her tinkerbats approach her. "Hm? What is it now?" The creature looked her way but didn't speak. "A stowaway you say? I'm not going to tolerate that on my ship! Where are they?" The tinkerbat looked up where several other tinkerbats had a figure tied to a rope hanging from one of the yards off the mast. Untying part of it uncoiled the rope so it sent the stowaway spinning downward until he collided with the deck. "Don't I know this one?"

"Ugh, my head." Bolo complained as he sat up and rubbed his skull from his hard landing.

"Now I remember, you're one of the runt's little friends from that town." Risky said in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing on my ship?"

"Well uh, I was here to sorta... y'know... rescue Shantae if she got in trouble?" Bolo said embarrassed.

"Oh really? How did that work out for you?"

"Well I managed to sneak onto the boat." Bolo offered.

"So you did. When was this daring rescue supposed to take place? I had her in chains the moment she came aboard." Risky said with amusement.

"Well yeah but... then you let her go." Bolo answered.

"So you snuck on board and watched her do that little dance for me?" Bolo didn't reply but nodded. "You know I had her tied up in my cabin too."

"...but... then you let her go." Bolo replied.

"So you were spying on her in there too." Risky replied and Bolo didn't answer. "Let me guess, you were watching us through my cabin windows and you got caught while enjoying the view?" He still kept his mouth shut, though Risky didn't wait for an obvious answer as she pulled her sword out and pointed the tip at his chest. "If you were spying on her then that means you were spying on me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Bolo said as he put his hands in the air and backed up, Risky following him as she pushed him along by sword point until he was against the side of the ship.

"Oh? But you didn't stop either." Risky said with a smirk. "So, did you like what you saw?"

"Uh... well..."

"Go on, say it. How was getting to view the Queen of the Seven Seas in all her glory?"

"Well I uh..." Bolo stammered, lowering his hands and putting them behind his back shyly. "It was really nice."

"I'm sure it was." Risky said and pulled her sword away, standing closer to him now. "So how would you like to know the touch of Risky Boots?"

"R-r-really!?" Bolo asked as his face turned red.

"Really. Close your eyes and pucker up." Risky commanded and Bolo did as he was told. Not seeing her hand come up for a swing as she slapped him across the face hard enough to knock him over the edge of the ship into the water. When he surfaced again Bolo looked up to see Risky leaning forward over the edge of the ship smiling down at him. "Consider yourself lucky. Normally I kiss peeping toms like you with a bullet. But I'm in a good mood today. Men! Raise the anchor!" The plank was pulled up onto the ship along with the anchor as the pirate ship began to sail off. Leaving Bolo to swim for shore around the coast line but fortunate enough to have both his life and the loving touch of Risky Boots on his face. It was a tough kind of love but he was happier to have it than not. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh there's so many!" Shantae said in joy as she looked around the large store in the capital city. She rarely had a reason to travel this far but with her newly acquired savings she was in the market for getting her own personal bath tub. Which the store she'd chosen to shop in had in excess for her to pick from. Running around she admired all the different baths available for purchase while her two friends followed cautiously behind. Sky tagging along for support and judgment as she was supposedly going to use this bath tub as well along with Bolo who was also supplying support but more importantly supplying muscle as he was trusted to help bring the tub back home. "Can you believe this selection? We're sure to find something here."

"There is a lot to choose from." Sky agreed as she looked about, seeing tubs that were simple porcelain fixtures on legs all the way to metal tubs with jewels embedded in the sides as if they were meant to be lounged in by royalty more than used to wash yourself.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Bolo commented at all the bathroom fixtures and containers before him. His apprehension didn't extend to Shantae however as she was moving between the baths with delight.

"Oh this one's nice and sturdy. But this one over here is really cute with the sea shells on the side. Then there's this purple one that's got a really nice shade that matches my hair. That one over there has a cushion on the back! You know Risky Boots had a tub with a cushion on it and it looked really comfy for those long soaks where you just want to be lazy all day and-"

"At least she's having fun." Sky said with a smile and a shrug. "Doesn't normally go shopping for just herself."

"Can't say I really do either." Bolo replied looking around. "You think they got any oil drums around here they aren't using? Turns out Mimic was keeping oil in all of his for some reason." Sky rolled her eyes.

"You know we're here shopping for Shantae, right?" Sky scolded.

"I know I know, just keeping my options open too. Be good if I got one I didn't have to scrub too much." Bolo answered. Sky was about to suggest that they could pass by a dump on the way back when Shantae called out to her.

"Oh Sky, look at this one!" Shantae said excitedly as her friend came over to look at her discovery. "Isn't it perfect!?"

"Well it's big enough, that's for sure." Sky answered as she looked over the bath tub. It was iron case on the outside but porcelain on the inside and a plain white color. However the thing was huge, certainly long enough to support two people. In her excitement Shantae climbed inside. "Whoa, hold on! Is that such a good idea?"

"It's fine if I'm going to buy it. Hop in!" Shantae invited and Sky looked around to notice no one seemed to be watching them. Deciding to follow along she got in with Shantae and sat on the other end. "Oh wow, this is big."

"Right? We're not all squished up together if we don't want to be. Plenty of room to get cleaned up and have fun." Shantae said joyfully and put her arms over the sides of the tub. "I can feel that water now just soaking into my bones." As she laid her head back and let her pony tail drape over the side she could see a man standing over her. "Oh, hello."

"Hello there, enjoying the Long Haul model I see." The salesman said with a smile that might have been genuine but was likely etched into his skin from years of selling products to people.

"You bet!" Shantae answered. "This is just the absolute best, exactly what I've been saving up for. What do you think Sky?"

"Well it is pretty great." Sky answered looking the tub over, agreeing that it was both very comfy and offered so much space. "Can you afford it?" That question perked the salesman's curiosity more than anything else but Shantae was ready to answer as she reached over the edge of the tub and showed him the vase full of gems she'd brought with her. His smile creaking upward into a less jovial face and a more hungry one, not that Shantae seemed to mind as she was rather proud of herself right now. "I guess that settles it, let's get a tub!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Shantae said happily as the two girls giggled in delight. "Gonna grab me some towels, soap and a rubber ducky for the road too!"

"Isn't it too big?" Bolo asked, having finally made his way to where the girls were. "How are we going to get it through the door?" To dissuade any unnecessary concerns (and to be sure he didn't lose his customer) the salesman was on hand to answer that.

"Not to worry! We have loading doors for large shipments at the side of our establishment. We'll naturally be glad to help you fine young ladies out with your purchase." The salesman reassured Sky and Shantae. Though Bolo wasn't deterred in his point.

"No, not your doors. Shantae's." Bolo corrected. "How are we going to get this thing into your lighthouse?" The question put a stop on the entire conversation as everyone there tried to find a way to answer it but the realization was slowly dawning on Shantae what he was pointing out.

"Uhh... well... maybe we could... knock down a wall and fix it after we get it inside?" Shantae suggested nervously.

"Now that I'm thinking about it will this even fit inside?" Sky asked as she leaned over the edge to look at the exterior of the tub. "Even a normal sized tub would take up a lot of room. This thing would be in the center of the whole bottom floor of your house."

"I didn't really consider that..." Shantae said feeling pangs of dread creep into her heart.

"Also you gotta consider how you're going to fill it. Don't want to use sea water, believe me." Bolo explained. "Plus you'd have to keep it hot so you'd either need to buy some kind of furnace for under it or a fire place and then you'd have to chop the wood up every time you want to take a bath and that's not even going into what you'll need to do to drain it. Then there's the cleaning up afterwards..." Shantae didn't hear any more words. Instead she pinched her nose and sunk deeper into the tub until she was laying on her back.

"Shantae?" Sky asked concerned.

"I can't hear you." She answered sadly. "I'm drowning under the water." Sky sighed and hopped out of the tub. "Just give me a few minutes to fill it with my tears and I'll be out of my misery."

"Come on." Sky said as she helped pick up her friend and get her out of the tub, one arm slung around Sky's shoulder and the other weakly gripping the vase full of gems she'd been saving for this very day. The salesman watched helplessly as the vase of gems walked farther and farther away from him, his smile dropping even away from the fake plastered one he'd held up through the day. As the girls disappeared out the door Bolo tapped the salesman on the shoulder.

"Do you happen to have any oil drums you're not using?"

* * *

Much later that same night Shantae was sitting up to her neck in hot water from the public bath, amusing herself as she pushed a rubber duck across the water in front of her with small finger taps. "Float along freely Mr. Duck. At least every bath for you will be a big one." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry we couldn't buy your bath tub." Sky said to Shantae sitting in the water next to her.

"It's okay, I guess I got ahead of myself. Never even thought about the room and maintenance I'd need to keep a tub in the first place with my little light house. At least we can still enjoy these late night baths every couple of weeks." Shantae said happily to her friend. "And I did get a rubber ducky. Bolo was nice to buy it for me after going on that trip."

"You know I really do appreciate you using those savings to buy us time here in the bath tonight." Sky said sounding a little distressed. "But did you have to go overboard like this?"

"Overboard? I don't think it's so bad. We still have lots of room, right?" Shantae said as a green head floated along the water to meet Mr. Duck. The head smiled and gave the end of the duck's beak a little bite to make it squeak with her teeth. "Rottytops, be careful with that. I don't want it to pop after I just got it."

"Oops, sorry." Rotty said as she let the duck go from her teeth and smiled, her zombie body wading over through the water to put her head back on. "Boy this sure is great! Thank you so much for inviting me! I'm really having a good time." She smiled looking between the two girls. Shantae was smiling back just as happily but Sky seemed distressed still.

"It's not Rottytops I have a problem with." Sky said as she looked farther down the large bathing area. "It's those three." Motioning with her head Sky grumbled at the other two blond woman and the purple skinned pirate captain who were chatting comfortably between themselves. "Why would you even want to bring them here? Haven't they caused you nothing but trouble?"

"But they're part of the reason I got my savings all the way filled up." Shantae argued in return. "It just seemed right if I was going to have a party I should invite everyone, you know?" Seeming to realize they were being talked about, Twitch and Vinegar waded through the water over to where the other girls were with bright smiles on their faces.

"Hey Shantae, thank you again for inviting us to this place. It's really rare we get to enjoy a bath like this." Twitch said, her hair down and almost as long as Sky's without it being held up in the twin pig tails she normally wore.

"Yeah, the showers at the base are okay but they don't compare to this. You two are really lucky you get to enjoy it." Vinegar complimented, letting her body sit and soak up the heat. Shantae grabbed hold of her little rubber duck and smiled nervously, not used to getting this much praise. Especially from people that were normally her enemies.

"W-well we only get to do it every so often because we pay extra. Otherwise we have to share the bath with everyone else in town." Shantae explained.

"Not that the Bath Lady seemed to mind." Sky said. "Her eyes practically lit up when she saw how many guests you were bringing. Hope she doesn't let the secret out and we lose our private time."

"Maybe she'd let us do this as a big party once a month?" Twitch suggested which got Rottytops excited at the idea.

"Oh my gosh, yes! If we could have a big soak like this every month I'd love it!" Shantae seemed to agree but Sky was still cautious about all of it.

"Maybe if you make sure you don't eat anyone's brains." She warned Rottytops. "And if you two stop making trouble for Shantae and attacking Scuttle Town." Sky warned Twitch and Vinegar next. Rottytops just giggled in that absent minded way she always did but Vinegar didn't care for the accusation.

"Hey now, it's nothing personal. Boss's orders. We gotta earn a paycheck too you know. Just so happens our job involves shooting guns and setting off explosives. It's what we're good at." Twitch nodded happily as if that justified everything. While they were all talking Shantae waded over to Risky Boots who was leaning back and taking her time in the tub.

"Hey there, Risky. Are you enjoying the bath?" Shantae asked cautiously, never quite sure what mood her usual adversary would be in.

"I'll give you credit, it's nicer than I was expecting." Risky said. "Bit of a shame I can't have my Tinker Bats in here to serve me while I bathe but I can still enjoy these hot spring waters for all their worth."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you'd make it on such short notice."

"Well I figured since you got to enjoy my bath I may as well try out yours. Still I was surprised to get that invitation from you. I thought maybe you were excited to have a private scrub with me again?" Risky said with a grin and Shantae got up close and whispered to her.

"Can we please not mention that in front of the other girls!?" Shantae asked in a panic.

"What, didn't enjoy yourself last time?" Risky Boots asked in amusement which just made Shantae squirm more. Something she was clearly delighting in.

"I mean I did but... no wait, I didn't!" Shantae argued blushing hard. "I just don't need them to know about it!"

"Fine. You're secret is safe with me, runt. Don't want to make your other girlfriend jealous after all." Risky winked and Shantae pouted, sinking further into the water.

"It was just practice..."

"So I've heard." Risky said still enjoying herself more than she'd let on. Unbeknownst to her or any of the other girls there was also someone else who was enjoying themselves more than they let the group know. Sitting on a small stool and peeking out through a hole in the wall that had been carved to match the decorations along the interior of the bath was the part-time hero and handy man Bolo who was getting a much greater view than he'd expected tonight. He had felt bad that Shantae didn't get her beloved bath tub like she wanted so he went and bought her that rubber duck to try and lift her spirits. It was nice to see she actually enjoyed it. Though when he'd over heard the girls talking about attending a late night bath together he wasn't about to pass on the chance to get a little lift in his own spirits. Never dreaming he'd get to see so many beautiful girls all together in one place like this.

"Enjoying the view?" The Bath Lady asked, her body and long black hair wrapped in a variety of decorative towels that served as her every day clothing.

"It's uh... it's good." Bolo replied in a low voice, not sure how thick these walls were and didn't like the idea of them hearing him speak from the next room over.

"Real good I bet." She replied, leaning on the wall near by. "So it got me to thinking what with this special arrangement I had for you, you're getting quite a deal." Her words caught his attention and drew his gaze away from the peep hole to the woman next to him.

"I guess so?" Bolo replied.

"You know so. So here's what I'm thinking." She said, leaning forward and pushing her chest out. An act not lost on Bolo's eyes. "Seeing as how there's six girls out there instead of just one or two, the rate should probably triple at least."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on! Triple!?" Bolo asked, his gaze going from the cleavage on display to the eyes of the woman before him. "Why would it be triple?"

"Well if the normal rate is for two ladies then I think we should add it per pair, don't you?"

"Uh no, I don't. It's still just me doing the same thing. It's not like I'm getting served chips and soda while I'm sitting here."

"Well if you tipped sometime maybe you would." The Bath Lady replied with a frown.

"I'm already paying you a pretty good amount here on top of what they're paying you to use the bath in the first place." Bolo argued, not really happy he was getting raked over the coals with her miserly attitude towards service fees.

"So you're saying you're not going to give me extra tonight?" The Bath Lady asked and Bolo shrugged, not having any more money in his pockets in the first place for her. "Alright, we'll be cutting your session short."

"You know what, fine by me." Bolo said feeling annoyed about all of this. Sure he was peeping and hardly an innocent party but she was basically taking advantage of him right now. "I'll see myself out then. Where's the exit?"

"Oh there's only one." The Bath Lady replied with a wicked smile. A few minutes later the door to her private area in the back of the building swung open with her stepping out and tossing Bolo across the slick surface of the bath house by the back of his jacket collar. "Hey girls, look who I caught snooping around while you were soaking." All of their eyes darted to the young man who was picking himself up off the floor and noticing all eyes were on him.

"Bolo!" Shantae shrieked in surprise and covered her chest with her arms, sinking into the water further. "What are you doing in here!?"

"Wait wait, I can explain!" Bolo tried to argue and looked at the Bath Lady who gave him a little wave and closed the door as she retreated back into her quarters. Turning back to the water he could see four of the girls were all sitting deep in the water to try and cover themselves, all giving glares that could kill. "You don't understand! You see she was... back there she's got... it's a little hole that..." His stammering stopped when he felt two metal barrels get pressed to the back of his head.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Risky Boots said menacingly as she had her pistol pressed against the right side of Bolo's head standing next to him.

"I wouldn't let someone in my own camp get away with this, don't think I'll let you!" Twitch growled out as she had her revolver pressed to the other side of his head. Swallowing a lump in his throat Bolo slowly put his hands up in surrender.

"Wait don't shoot him in the head!" Rottytops called out, Bolo feeling a glimmer of hope in his heart. "That'll make his brains go to waste. At least give them to me." And it was snuffed out just as fast. He looked to Sky and Shantae but they seemed just as mad and disappointed with him as the others.

"Bolo how could you?" Shantae asked. "I thought you were our friend?"

"I am!" Bolo argued, though that didn't seem to convince anyone in the room. "I am your friend, honest! I just... it's difficult. I'm around you pretty girls all day every day and a man has desires, you know? You're my friends but that doesn't make them go away... so I'm sorry. Really. I didn't want to make you upset ever. Temptation got to me is all." He seemed to get through to Shantae, Sky and Rottytops as they were looking at him with pity. Though Vinegar didn't share in the sentiment.

"Well I guess those are his last words." Vinegar said to Twitch who lowered her gun down to his back. "Might as well put him out of his misery and give the rest to the zombie." Bolo closed his eyes tightly waiting for the shot but surprisingly it never came. Instead Risky spoke up.

"Just a minute now." Risky said as she pushed Twitch's gun away from his back. "He got to see all of us naked but we didn't have the favor returned."

"Wait... so you don't want to shoot him?" Twitch asked confused.

"Not just yet, I think we're owed some entertainment." Risky said and walked past Bolo, giving him more than an eyeful as she sat back in the spring water and set her gun nearby. Reluctantly Twitch did the same and followed her back into the water but kept her gun close too. "I know little Bolo boy here has a thing for the runt's dancing so it's time he paid it back." Both Shantae and Bolo didn't seem to follow so Risky spelled it out for him. "Get to dancing."

"Dance? Me?" Bolo asked confused, looking at all the girls in the room and back to Risky. "I'm not really the best when it comes to moving feet around. Plus there isn't much music here so-" His words were cut short when he heard the hammer get pulled back on Risky's pistol and aimed directly at him. "Okay so dancing it is. Here we go."

It was awkward to say the least and Bolo was right, he wasn't very good at dancing. In fact he was so bad Shantae began to call out tips to him while he was moving to try and help. Twitch and Vinegar were giggling at his display and Rottytops seemed to be enjoying his moves genuinely. Since he was already here Bolo started to get more into it which got Rotty into the mood as well.

"Take off the jacket!" Rotty called out and the other girls cheered. Bolo doing his best to try and remove his clothes while he was dancing along. His shoes being the most awkward part as he actually had to roll onto his back but was happy to see it got a laugh out of Sky and Shantae along with the other girls. When he was down to almost nothing left Bolo wondered if he could escape but his audience wasn't about to let that happen. "Now the pants! Take off the pants!" Rottytops shouted in excitement.

"Whoa, I don't know if I want to see that." Sky commented.

"I do!" Rottytops said gleefully. Shantae didn't agree or disagree, just sinking into the water more but watching carefully. While the girls deliberated Bolo looked over to Risky Boots who was sliding her finger along the length of her gun barrel.

"I showed you my firearm." Risky said to Bolo. "Time to see yours."

"Don't want to upset this crowd." Bolo muttered to himself and pulled his shorts down, kicking them aside to stand in front of the girls completely naked. "Uh... heh, well... here it is."

"Hmph. Average." Risky said in dismissal as she eyed Bolo up and down. "Least he's not too much of a slob."

"Not as good as the boss." Vinegar said keeping her eyes directly on a single part of Bolo's anatomy.

"Well the boss is a one-eyed monster." Twitch said with a giggle.

"Never thought we'd see Bolo like this." Shantae said in amazement, noticing Sky was watching real intently on the naked friend in front of them.

"Yay! Told you I'd eventually get you like this." Rotty giggled at Bolo, licking her lips and Bolo still wasn't sure which kind of hunger was making her do that. Now that he was being observed by everyone Bolo wasn't really sure what to do next but Risky Boots was still in control as she waved for his attention.

"Alright time to join us in the water." Risky said.

"Wha-what's that?"

"Come closer." Risky ordered and Bolo did as he was told, walking over to the bath edge. "Now sit." Following her direction Bolo got into the water and sat on the first step, blushing that he was being pushed around so easily. "Heh heh, looks like you enjoy getting told what to do."

"I uh... don't want to get shot." Bolo replied, which was true but it was also hard to refuse a beautiful naked woman when she asked something of you.

"That so? Your body is telling a different story." Risky said nodding downward which everyone, including Bolo looked to see the erection that was almost peeking up through the water where he sat.

"I can't really help that!" Bolo complained trying to hide himself but failing miserably in the process.

"I'm sure someone can. So who wants first dibs on him?" Risky Boots asked the crowd.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Shantae asked confused.

"I know what it means." Twitch said with a grin. "What do you say Vinegar, want to fire off a weapon?"

"It's always more fun when we do it together." Vinegar agreed as the two girls waded through the water towards Bolo.

"Hey, I still don't know what's going on." Shantae asked as she looked to Rottytops and Sky but they were both watching with intense expressions at what was happening in front of them. "Guys?" Her friends didn't reply but Risky waded next to her and gave her hip a bump with her own.

"Just watch and you might learn something, runt. Or maybe not considering what you already know." Risky teased and Shantae whined hearing that. But they watched as the blond women sat next to Bolo who looked like he might faint having them so close.

"You won't need these." Twitch said as she took his left hand away from him and Vinegar took his right, each being set up and away on the lip of the bath. "Should we get started?"

"Might as well. Let's see if he's got a hair trigger." Vinegar replied as both girls wrapped their hands around Bolo's cock and began to stroke him in unison. Making him grit his teeth and breath heavier at the touch. "Looks like he's feeling it already." Vinegar teased. "Think this is his first time or are we just too much for him?"

"I bet it's both." Twitch said as the duo increased the pace of their hands. The other girls all watching the show going on in front of them with various responses on their faces.

"I can't believe this is happening." Shantae said in shock. "I mean we're really watching this right now."

"Yeah... it's something." Sky say, nervously biting one of her nails as she kept her eyes glued on the three people in front of her. "What do you think it feels like?"

"I... dunno." Shantae replied but as they kept watching she had to admit she was getting curious.

"Oh I can feel him building up." Vinegar said and was resting her body against Bolo's side while Twitch did the same with the other, sandwiching him between them so he couldn't get away, which was the last thing on his mind. "I'll take the hammer if you want the trigger?"

"Usual formation then?" Twitch asked with a giggle as Vinegar's hand went down to massage Bolo's sack gently while Twitch's hand sped up her pace. The other girls watched as his body clenched up and eventually pushed forward as they got him to climax hard in the palm of their hands. They continued to gently rub him down until he was spent, pulling their hands away. "Lucky thing about doing this in the water is there's no clean up after."

"We even have more soap if you need it." Vinegar offered as she passed the bar to her friend, the two girls cleaning off their hands happily as Bolo was panting between them. While it had been a fun show to watch it left the audience wanting more. Risky pouted from her spot in the water.

"Well that's fun for them but he's useless now. Guess that's what we get with only one boy for all of us. Hey runt, don't you have some magic that can solve this problem?"

"What?" Shantae asked, blinking in surprise as she hadn't been listening to a word Risky had said.

"The peeping tom here, anything you can do to give him another boost of energy? I don't want to have to just watch if it's this kind of party." Risky complained and the other girls looked at her curiously.

"Well... yeah there's one spell I know." Shantae admitted. "I learned it from that magic snake saleswoman Tuki a while back. She said it could revive any man's serpent in an instant. I uh... I didn't know what she meant at the time."

"Alright then, lucky us you just so happened to know a spell like that for just such an occasion." Risky Boots said with a teasing smirk.

"I thought it meant snakes when I learned it!" Shantae complained. "Alright fine I'll do it but I've never done this before so don't judge me!" Shantae said and waded over to where Bolo was currently panting for air. Twitch and Vinegar having abandoned their seats next to him when they saw Shantae approaching. Feeling embarrassed Shantae stood up in the water. She knew everyone had already seen everything she had to show (and then some) but it didn't make it any less awkward for her.

"Wow." Bolo said looking at the naked half-genie in front of him. Grumbling Shantae began to dance, her hips moving to a beat in her own head back and forth as sparkling magic encased her body. With a twirl she kissed her finger tip and then reached out and touched it between Bolo's legs. To everyone's amazement he seemed to invigorate with new life instantly after Shantae's dance. "Whoa! Hey, I'm... I'm not controlling this right now!"

"I can't believe I touched it!" Shantae said with her face red as she lowered back down in the water and scooted away from Bolo. Scooping up her rubber duck and hold it against her chest.

"Hey, it's not that bad right?" Bolo asked feeling a little hurt she'd retreat so quickly from him. The other girls however were leaning in closer to see the results.

"It looks even bigger than last time." Twitch said in surprise. "That's one heck of a spell."

"So what does that mean if we do it over and over?" Vinegar asked curiously and Risky decided she was going to find out herself. Pushing past the other girls and standing in front of Bolo.

"That genie magic is good for something. Alright sit up for me, I'm taking my turn next." Rottytops was grumbling in annoyance that Risky had claimed her spot before her but didn't try to argue with the pirate captain. Instead backing off with Sky so they could see what would happen while she had room to work. Bolo did as he was instructed and sat on the lip of the bath so he was out of the water and looked around nervously as he was on display again for all the girls. "Eyes right here." Risky ordered and Bolo looked to her as she commanded. "You follow orders like a one of my Tinkerbats. Maybe I should add you to my crew?" He didn't have a reply to that but Risky didn't care as she got to work, lathering her breasts with soap and then wrapping them around his cock.

It was true Risky was the best "equipped" for a job like that, Twitch and Sky putting their hands onto their own chests and looking between each other as if to understand the sudden doubt they felt in comparison to the other woman. The other girls didn't give it a second thought however as they watched on while Risky Boots moved in slow deliberate motions that made Bolo shiver and forget he was on display. She was having a lot of fun as she would move quickly suddenly and then stop again to prevent him from finishing. "Do you enjoy being in the grip of the Pirate Queen?" Risky asked gleefully and Bolo could only grunt in reply as he gripped the lip of the bath. "Don't worry, I'll give you release. But only when I say you get it." She began to grind her breasts together over him while giggling. Shantae felt Sky's hand grab onto her own as they watched. Despite having gone through more embarrassing things herself it seemed like her friend was the most nervous one in the room. Letting Mr. Duck float away she focused her attention on her Sky.

"Are you okay?" Shantae asked and Sky nodded, her fingers gripping her hand a little tighter. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"...I want to." Sky whispered back to her and Shantae nodded, watching along as Risky was building up to the finish. She ordered Bolo to look at her as she rubbed him with her breasts faster, leaning down to give the head of his shaft a kiss. That was more than enough to finish him off as Bolo groaned and came onto her breasts and chin. Risky rubbing it all out of him until he was left panting. The results of her efforts was scattered over her upper body and she turned to the other girls with a smile and sunk back into the water.

"Well that was fun. Your little friend has some endurance." Risky said to Shantae and Sky as she cleaned herself off. "Does anyone else want a turn? It's fun to watch but even more fun to play." She offered with a devious tone in her voice as she lured the other girls to participate. Both Shantae and Sky were still quiet but someone else was eager to get her turn.

"Me!" Rottytops said eagerly and raised her hand. "Me me me! Shantae, can you do that cute butt wiggle thing and get him ready again?"

"It's a dance Rotty, not a 'butt wiggle'. This is embarrassing enough." Shantae complained but got up out of the water and walked back over to Bolo. He looked exhausted but not unhappy. Putting her feet together Shantae began her dance again, twirling her body and kissing her finger tip then touching it against Bolo's body which instantly grew in excitement from her soft brush against him with her hand.

"Whoa! That's... that's a rush." Bolo said panting hard, fully erect again and still sitting in place. "I'm getting a little light headed here." He complained but found he was surrounded again as the other girls gathered up to see the results of Shantae's magic. Risky looking him over curiously.

"I swear it's getting bigger every time." She said. "You should have been selling this service, would have made your gems in no time." Risky commented to Shantae who sunk back into the water and waded away.

"I don't want to get paid to touch guy's things all day." Shantae mumbled from the bath water, it doing little to cover her but feeling better with her body beneath it. After making some space Rottytops was eager to fill it as she moved in front of Bolo and took a hold of him in her hand with a bright smile.

"I'm gonna get a taste of you." She said happily and Bolo's eyes went wide.

"No teeth, okay!? I don't think any magic is going to bring me back from a bite!" He said in terror and Rottytops stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt this guy." She giggled and moved her head down, taking him into her mouth. Bolo grunted and braced himself when he felt her lips wrap around him, the other girls staying closer this time to watch their zombie friend work. Her head moved slowly up and down as she sucked at him, pulling her lips off with a wet popping noise. "Wow, it tastes good! I could get used to this." Dipping her head back down Rottytops continued to suck him, moving at different angles to rub him against the inside of her cheek and side of her tongue.

"You should put your hand under him to give him a grip while sucking." Twitch offered to Rotty who did as she was instructed and put her hands around Bolo's sack while she bobbed her head against him, feeling him react from the touch in a way she enjoyed.

"You don't need to breath right?" Vinegar asked Rottytops from her other side, the pair of blonds having fun getting involved. "You should see how far you can take him down your throat." Following their instructions again Rotty pulled her head back and moved it forward, letting him sink down her throat in slow dips. "She's really good at this."

"If you want him to shoot off in your mouth you can use your tongue on the head and stroke him with your other hand." Twitch instructed her and the girls watched Rottytops pull him back from a deep suck down her throat and wrap her lips around the head of his cock. Stroking him with her other hand she twirled her tongue around him, feeling him shake in her grip until finally releasing into her lips. It was surprising at first but she endured and took it all into her mouth, swallowing it down as it piled up onto her tongue. When it was over Rottytops pulled her mouth away from Bolo's cock and opened it while sticking her tongue out to show she swallowed every drop. Vinegar and Twitch applauded her for the performance.

"That was fun, you guys really knew what you were doing." She said to the munitions girls who both shrugged shyly at how knowledgeable they were in the subject. "Hey, we could do another one if you like?" Rottytops asked Bolo eagerly who was barely able to sit up anymore. However a purple hand came up on her shoulder to pull her off him.

"I think you should let the others have a turn, don't you?" Risky Boots suggested to Rottytops who looked to see both Sky and Shantae watching from a farther distance than the other girls.

"Oh that's right, you guys know him better than us anyway." Rottytops said as she waded over to Sky and Shantae in the water. "So who wants to go next?" She offered eagerly but both girls seemed apprehensive about the idea. Shantae more so after everything that had happened so far.

"I'm uh... not so sure we need a turn." Shantae said to excuse herself. "Besides Bolo might need a breather."

"He's fine he's fine." Rottytops said speaking for him. "Why not have some fun with him? It's a great chance!" She offered and Shantae felt Sky grip her hand again under the water as she was looking between everyone unsure.

"Is it really okay?" Sky asked hesitantly. Shantae surprised by the question but Rottytops happy to see her participate.

"Of course! I mean you've already kissed Shantae so this isn't such a big deal right?" Both Sky and Shantae jumped up in their sitting positions at that being said out loud, the girls looking at each other in shock that she'd brought it up in the first place. "It's not big deal, I kissed Shantae too." Rottytops said with a wink to Sky and Shantae's face was red with embarrassment.

"Rotty! I didn't want you to say any of that out loud!" The half-genie complained but Risky Boots was there to add more to it.

"You kissed the runt too?" She said with amusement. "Well you're getting around aren't you?" After Risky's reveal Twitch and Vinegar looked between each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Is now the time we reveal we kissed her too?" Twitch asked the group and Shantae was sinking her whole head under the water now, the tips of her ears still poking out.

"I want a turn too." Sky finally answered and Shantae's head came out of the water looking at her in surprise. "It's okay right? I mean... you know my luck with men. What if I don't get another chance to ever again?" She asked almost sadly but oddly enough Rottytops was there to support her.

"Oh don't worry about that, you're almost as pretty as Shantae. I'd gladly get a taste of you too one day." Rottytops said confidently. "Hey can you get Bolo ready for her?" She asked Shantae and the half-genie looked between her two friends with a sigh.

"Well... if it's for Sky." Shantae said feeling more confident about her decision now. Standing up she moved towards Bolo again who was on his back now on the tile floor catching his breath. She felt a little sorry for him but Sky needed this so he was going to have to be a man and endure it. Performing her dance now for the entertainment of the audience over him Shantae kissed her finger tip and touched him again, making Bolo shout in surprise as he became erect instantly.

"He is for sure getting bigger each time." Rottytops said sounding almost hungry as she looked Bolo over. "Sky can you handle all of this?"

"I don't want it to go inside I just... wanna feel it." Sky said and waded over to Bolo, looking at his cock and feeling intimidated. Normally she was full of confidence but when it came to this it was hard to muster up her courage. "Hey Bolo can you uh... stand up for me?" She asked but he barely responded, still panting hard on his back. When it seemed clear he wasn't going to pull himself to his feet on his own Twitch and Vinegar approached to pull him up by his arms.

"On your feet, soldier!" Twitch ordered as they got him up.

"Don't worry, we got him for you. Us cute blonds have to stick together." Vinegar said with a wink and Sky was grateful to them for a change. Deciding it would be easier if she didn't have to look at him Sky turned herself around and backed up against Bolo, slipping his cock between her thighs.

"W-wow it's... bigger than I expected." She said nervously as she felt him pressed up against her pussy. Using some soap that Twitch handed her to make things easier she lathered herself up between her legs and began to move her hips back and forth. Somewhat reminded of the night Shantae had taught her how to dance in the tub. The pressure of his length rubbing against her folds was exciting as she was already wet from having seen everything that had happened before her.

"She's got some good moves on her." Rottytops complimented as she sat near Shantae in the bath.

"I uh... taught her to dance a little." Shantae admitted, feeling embarrassed seeing her two friends in a position like this. However it was kind of exciting to watch.

"So you've kissed everyone here?" Rottytops asked Shantae. "I feel a little less special now. I thought it was just me and Sky."

"I didn't intend for it to work out that way! It just sort of happened." Shantae admitted.

"Well you are really kissable." Rottytops said happily. "So is Sky too now that I'm watching her. Think maybe all three of us can do this again sometime?"

"Not... this exactly." Shantae mumbled. "But I guess so?"

"Why not this, she's having fun now." Rottytops said as she watched Sky begin to move a little faster with her hips, her thighs squeezing tightly around Bolo's cock and eyes closed as she leaned forward to keep her balance. Changing their support positions Twitch and Vinegar took Sky's arms in theirs to hold her up, watching her body shake and jiggle with each thrust of her hips.

"She's getting close now." Vinegar said watching Sky's face. "Hey soldier, be a man and get a move on." She ordered Bolo who braced himself with his hands on the lip of the tub and began to move his own hips faster, making Sky pant with her tongue out with each thrust. As she leaned forward her hands gripped a hold of the arms supporting her while she moaned and squeezed her thighs tightly around the cock rubbing against her pussy. Hips shaking as she climaxed against it.

"She's got a real cute face when she cums." Twitch said as they supported her through the orgasm. Though she nearly jumped when Bolo groaned out next and came hard between her legs, shooting from between her thighs into the water before them. Thankfully there was a light current that kept everything flowing along to a grated drain at the end of the bath so it wouldn't linger in the water with them. Sky practically fell into the water after her orgasm and sat down on the tile beneath, looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I did that." Sky said happily, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to get married so I can do it every night." Rottytops and Shantae were both at her side to make sure she didn't fall too deep into the water.

"Dang, she sounds hungrier for men than me." Rottytops said in surprise. "Well I guess that leaves only one person left." She said looking across at Shantae, who realized she was suddenly being stared at by all the other girls.

"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to go next!?" Shantae asked looking at everyone. "Oh no no. Nope, I'm good. I don't need to go."

"Why not?" Rottytops asked disappointed. "It's the best chance to do it."

"She's got a point." Risky Boots said. "Besides I'd like to see those dance moves of yours in action again."

"Doing it with a guy feels totally different." Twitch reassured Shantae who couldn't believe she was being peer pressured into this. She looked down to Sky who was still smiling up at her.

"It does feel good." Sky admitted and Shantae let out a sigh, giving in to the fact she was curious after watching everyone else do it.

"Fine, I'll do it." Shantae said and stood up in the water, getting ready to do her dance again which was becoming both a blessing and a curse for Bolo. Before she could begin though Risky Boots had a suggestion.

"Say what happens if you keep doing that dance on him?" Risky inquired and that got everyone's attention, even Bolo who only lifted his head up just barely.

"Oh yeah let's see!" Rottytops said excitedly. Shantae wasn't so sure though.

"I dunno what if it does something bad?" Shantae asked, having never even used this dance before today.

"What if it does something really good?" Twitch suggested and that seemed like enough of an idea for everyone else to agree to try it.

"Well... maybe it would feel good?" Shantae asked herself curiously, Twitch and Vinegar hoisting Bolo's body up to a standing position again as he'd lost both the physical and verbal ability to agree or disagree to how he was being used tonight. She began her dance, this time after twirling in the water and kissing her finger tip she tapped it against her own behind. Her eye's lighting up in surprise. "Oh wow! That feels... warm." Continuing to move her hips Shantae pressed herself backwards against Bolo with her behind similar to Sky and felt an immediate reaction.

"Urk!" Bolo gurgled out as his cock grew erect against Shantae's ass, her ears twitching as she felt the hard thing pressed against her. It didn't feel bad but it was certainly different. Continuing to move her hips about Shantae pressed herself backwards while she did, feeling him rub between her ass while she danced. Gulping down a lump in her throat Shantae could feel an excitement building up inside her very similar to how she'd felt with everyone else she'd been this close to.

"He's really hard..." Shantae muttered as her hips continued to move, squishing him against her body while the other girls kept him up. She started to move in circles back against him, all the while that genie magic glowing about her body. Twitch and Vinegar had a front row view to what was happening as the girls were watching with interest.

"I think it's getting even bigger?" Vinegar said curiously though it was hard to make out with him squished by Shantae's behind. Unable to resist any longer Shantae bent forward and rested her hands against her legs, pressing her pussy up against his length while her hips moved. There was a lingering temptation to feel what it would be like with that hard thing inside of her but she was still too nervous to do something that bold. Feeling like her body might not be able to support herself an arm came up on her left side to hold her. Shantae feeling her long hair brushed aside by Rottytops who was keeping her body up by holding her arm with one hand and resting another on her breast.

"Need some help?" Rotty asked with a smile as she kept her friend stable, Shantae feeling another hand gripping her other breast as Risky Boots held her from the other side. Her focus seeming to be less to offer support and more to just play with her while she watched Shantae's hips dance. Unfortunately it felt nice to be touched and Shantae didn't dismiss it as her hips continued to rub back against Bolo in a rhythm that was pushing them both closer to climax.

"It's building up." Shantae said with deep gasps of air as her hips ground against Bolo who seemed to be unable to release himself as long as she kept moving with her magical dancing. She was leaning forward so far her face was nearly touching the water, however it was picked up gently by Sky who was sitting in front of her. Soft hands rubbing against her cheek as her beautiful friend leaned in to kiss her lips. Shantae's hands balled into fists as she kissed back, her body shaking as she finally hit her climax and leaned forward into her friend's arms. With contact removed from Shantae's dancing Bolo let out a gasp as he finally climaxed as well, his body cumming hard onto Shantae's back, ass and long hair.

"Dibs!" Rottytops called out as she leaned down to take Bolo's cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips tight around him. Vinegar and Twitch watching in awe as she managed to stuff all of him into her throat and drink down everything he released.

Meanwhile Shantae was cuddled up against Sky in a hug as she was catching her breath from her first experience with a man. The two girls embracing each other as Risky Boots waded through the water to sit next to them. "Don't you two look cozy."

"We are cozy." Sky said happily as she held her friend in her arms.

"Do you want a hug too?" Shantae asked Risky who scoffed and looked away.

"Why would I want a hug from-" She began but suddenly felt Shantae lean over and put her arm around her. "Hey, stop that! I never said we were friends." Shantae just smiled weakly and let her go after a moment. Risky still grumbling over it but not arguing any more.

"We should wash your hair with some shampoo." Sky suggested to Shantae. "Bolo really got it all over you." Hearing they were going to wash up Rottytops made some grunting noises from her position in front of Bolo and eventually pulled her head up, swallowing hard everything she collected in her mouth.

"Mmm... mmmph. Mm!" Rotty said happily and licked her lips. "If we're going to wash up and finish I want to get some shampoo too." She turned away from Bolo who was hanging limply in Twitch and Vinegar's arms as they both looked him over.

"He just kept going on forever. She must have really built it up in him with all that dancing magic stuff." Twitch said in amazement.

"And she swallowed every bit of it." Vinegar said looking at Rottytops. "How did you even manage to keep all of that in your mouth?" Rottytops turned back to them and patted her stomach while winking.

"I'm a zombie girl, I like having big meaty things in my mouth to suck on."

"Something tells me she was good at that before she became a zombie." Vinegar said as they abandoned Bolo's body in the water, the girls focusing on washing themselves up now that the party was over. While Sky and Rottytops were focused on cleaning Shantae's hair she did manage to get them to at least help Bolo a little by flipping him over so he wasn't floating around face down in the water. Despite Rotty insisting it was fine since she swam like that all the time herself. A while later the girls were out of the bath, dried off and dressed.

"So what do we do about him?" Rottytops asked of Bolo, who had been pulled out of the water as well and had towels laid over his crotch and his eyes while he was passed out on the floor.

"Just leave him." Risky Boots said as she sheathed her weapons onto her belt. "He was here in the first place because he was spying on us after all."

"I kind of forgot about all of that while we were in the bath." Shantae admitted, keeping Mr. Duck held tightly in one hand. "Is it okay to just leave him though?" She was still worried about him despite Bolo having sneaked into their private time but Sky was feeling less merciful.

"Let him sleep it off. He'll be fine." The other girls agreed with Sky, not really wanting to have to bother with dealing with him after getting done with their bath. Deciding that Bolo had gotten out of worse situations in that past Shantae left him as well to recover from their night of sexual adventure. Upon their exit Risky Boots was fast to leave along with Twitch and Vinegar, none of them having a good history with Scuttle Town. Though all of them offering to have a party like this again in the future. Rottytops wanted to stay longer but knew she couldn't leave her wagon unattended all night so she regretfully departed with the promise they'd get together again. With everyone off for the night Shantae turned her attention to her friend.

"Say Sky? Do you think it would be okay if I slept at your house tonight?" Shantae asked shyly but felt her hand pulled into a grip.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Sky said as the two girls left the bath house together happily. "Things got pretty wild back there, huh?"

"Yeah... I never expected tonight to go like this. But is it weird to say I don't regret it?"

"I don't think so. It's not like I regret it either."

"Okay. Thank you Sky."

"For what?"

"Just for being you." Shantae said with a bright smile, the two friends heading off to get some much needed sleep in the comfort of Sky's bed and each other's company.

* * *

Early the next morning the bath house was flawlessly clean and awaiting it's customers for the new day. The young man who'd labored to make it that way leaning on a mop and wiping his brow after having worked through most of the night. Bolo was tired as he'd barely gotten a chance to sleep before the Bath Lady had come to wake him up with instructions that he needed to clean up after his little party with her late night patrons. He wasn't really eager to do any more work but in some weird way he felt he owed it to her to help out. So a long night and early morning later Bolo was putting the cleaning supplies back into their supply closet. "I'm finished."

"Oh, let's see." The Bath Lady said as she came out to inspect his work. "Not bad at all, you really got this place sparkling."

"Better be after how long it took me." Bolo complained and let out a yawn. "So are we good? I need to get home and take a nap."

"So eager to head out after all the fun you had here?"

"I've barely slept in the last day. So yeah, getting to bed is high on my list of things to do." Bolo said with a groan as he started to head out. Though he stopped when he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor and looked back to see the Bath Lady had untied the towel wrapped around her hip like a skirt.

"Does it have to be your bed?" She asked, taking the towel wrapped around her head off and dropping it as well. Her black hair spilling free down her back. "After watching your performance last night I wouldn't mind a little fun too."

"...I guess it doesn't HAVE to be my bed." Bolo said, turning back to follow her into her private quarters. Sure he'd been ridden like a race horse all night but he wasn't about to pass on a call to duty. Especially when it was for a pretty lady that was making that call.


End file.
